Fleetingly in Love
by Gloomy Monkey
Summary: Kini, Chisato dan Kaoru sudah menjadi mahasiswi, ditambah lagi... mereka kuliah di kampus yang sama sampai harus tinggal dalam satu kamar apartemen yang sama (karena paksaan ibunya Chisato). Bagaimana ya jadinya?
1. PROLOG

**WARNING!**

 **Terlalu banyak unsur receh ala negeri kita tercinta dan bahasa yang dicampur aduk**

 **BanG Dream bukan milik saya**

 **Enjoy~**

* * *

 **PROLOG**

"Chisato, cepat bangun! Ayo, temani ibu ke acara arisan bulanan!" ibu dari Shirasagi Chisato itu mengguncang-guncang pundak mungil yang masih berada di bawah selimut.

"Mmmh… bukankah ibu biasanya pergi sendiri ke sana? Aku lelah sekali karena syuting sampai larut malam, Bu…" Chisato mencoba menolak permintaan ibunya itu dengan semelas mungkin.

"Ayolah, teman-teman ibu juga pada bawa anak-anaknya, kok!" sang ibu tetap tak mau kalah. "Gaya berpakaian mereka juga modis seperti kamu, ibu yakin kalian pasti bisa cepat akrab!"

Karena sudah terlalu malas untuk berdebat dengan ibunya, Chisato pun beranjak dari ranjangnya dan mulai mandi serta bersiap-siap.

* * *

 _Modis dari mananya? Jelas-jelas mereka setipe dengan Maya-chan dan Ako-chan semua…_ desah Chisato yang duduk di meja yang berbeda dengan anak-anak itu.

"Maaf! Apakah saya terlambat?" ucap seorang wanita bersurai ungu yang sebaya dengan ibunya Chisato kepada ibu-ibu arisan itu.

"Ah, Seta- _san_! Iya, nih, Anda telat banget!" gerutu ibu-ibu yang lain dengan nada bercanda.

 _Eh? Se—Seta kata mereka? Jangan-jangan…_ Chisato menelan ludah begitu melihat gadis tinggi besar dengan warna surai yang sama dengan ibu-ibu yang datang terlambat tadi telah berdiri di depannya.

"Yo, Chisato~" sapa Seta Kaoru, sahabatnya sejak kecil sambil duduk di kursi yang berada di hadapan Chisato. "Diseret paksa juga sama ibumu ke sini?"

Chisato menghela nafas dengan berat. "Benar juga dugaanku…"

"Dugaan karena kita akan berjodoh di tempat ini?" goda Kaoru.

"Dugaan bahwa menemani ibu pergi ke arisannya adalah pilihan yang benar-benar buruk." Jawab Chisato dengan nada kesal yang ditahan-tahan.

"Karena bertemu denganku?"

"Salah satunya itu, masalah?"

"Ahahaha… Chisato memang pemalu seperti biasa, ya?"

"Ngaca sana."

"Jangan, kasihan cerminnya nanti pecah karena pesonaku, fufufu~"

" _Sakarepmu_ , dah." Ucap Chisato yang sudah malas berdebat dengan sahabatnya yang narsis dan flamboyan itu.

"Dih, galak…"

"Bodo."

Anak-anak dari teman-teman ibu Chisato pun mulai bisik-bisik membicarakan Chisato yang notabene terlihat sombong di mata mereka kini terlihat lebih _enjoy_ sejak kedatangan Kaoru.

"Wah, ada apa, wahai para _koneko-chan_?" Kaoru menghampiri para gadis _geeks_ itu.

Sesuai dugaan Chisato, banyak dari gadis-gadis _geeks_ itu yang mimisan plus pingsan karena didatangi makhluk Tuhan yang paling sekseh itu. Sedangkan, yang tidak pingsan malah komat-kamit mantra yang entah apa artinya (karena mereka anak-anak _goth loli_ yang… _chuunibyou_ ).

"Memang susah ya kalau jadi makhluk Tuhan yang paling indah, ah… benar-benar _hakanai_ ~" dan pose andalan Kaoru pun keluar.

 _Gusti nu Agung… tolong biarkan hamba-Mu ini pulang…_ Chisato yang sudah lelah hanya bisa berdoa dalam hati.

* * *

Setelah ibu-ibu arisan yang lain pulang, ibunya Kaoru mengajak Chisato dan ibunya untuk makan sore bersama karena mereka sudah lama sekali tidak bertemu semenjak Chisato dan Kaoru bersekolah di SMA yang berbeda satu sama lain.

"Tidak terasa anak-anak kita sudah mau lulus SMA ya, Bu?" ibunya Kaoru mengawali pembicaraan sambil memasang serbet pada pahanya.

"Iya, ya, Bu? Anak-anak mah kalau sudah duduk di bangku sekolah menengah pasti tidak terasa tahu-tahu sudah mau lulus saja, berbeda saat mereka masih SD." Ujar ibunya Chisato.

"Oh ya, nak Chisato sudah dapat pengumuman dari universitas yang dituju, 'kan? Kamu lolos ke universitas mana ngomong-ngomong?"ibunya Kaoru beralih ke Chisato.

"Ah, ke universitas ini, tante." Chisato sambil menunjukan website kampusnya.

"Eh? Se—seriusan kamu?" ibunya Kaoru terlihat sangat senang. "Kaoru juga lolos ke universitas itu, lho! Wah, akhirnya kalian bisa satu sekolah lagi, ya!"

 _Mampus gue…_ Chisato pun membatu.

"Berhubung kalian sudah ketahuan kuliah di kampus yang sama, bagaimana kalau kalian kami sewakan satu kamar apartemen yang sama?" usul ibunya Chisato.

 _Enggak, enggak, enggak! Aku pokoknya enggak mau!_ Chisato auto geleng-geleng.

"Waduh, saking senangnya sampai geleng-geleng begitu ah kamu~" ibunya Kaoru terkekeh.

 _Ini jelas-jelas gestur penolakan, tante!_ Ucap Chisato dalam hati.

"Anu, ibu dan tante… aku rasa Chisato tidak setuju dengan usulan kalian?" Kaoru mencoba menyampaikan maksud Chisato. "Lagipula, Chisato sepertinya tidak suka jika bersamaku…"

 _Kamu mau belain aku atau mau ngadu, sih?!_ Gerutu Chisato.

"Eh?! Lho, kenapa?" tanya keduanya kaget. "Sejak kapan kalian enggak akur begini?"

"Bu—bukannya enggak akur…" ujar Chisato. "Aku dan Kaoru memang sudah agak enggak cocok sejak pisah sekolah."

"Nah, justru itu kami mau kalian tinggal satu atap supaya klop lagi!" ibunya Kaoru memutuskan seenak jidatnya.

"Chisato, ibu tuh khawatir kalau kamu tinggal di suatu tempat saat mulai kuliah di luar kota nanti dan di sana enggak ada siapa-siapa yang kenal dekat sama kamu." Jelas ibunya Chisato.

"Tapi aku sudah besar, Bu… aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri…" desah Chisato.

"Patuhi ibu atau kamu enggak usah lanjut kuliah?!" ibunya Chisato sedikit membentak.

Chisato dengan berat hati menurutinya. "Baiklah…"

* * *

Tiga minggu kemudian…

"Wah, _hakanai_ banget apartemen kita~!" Kaoru terlihat sangat senang sambil membuka setiap ruangan yang ada di tempat tinggal baru mereka.

"Enggak usah banyak omong, cepat bantu aku bersih-bersih dan membereskan perabotan, Kaoru." Ucap Chisato dingin sambil memakai masker dan menyalakan _vacuum cleaner_.

"Siap, _my princess_ ~" Kaoru menggulung lengan bajunya dan mulai membantu Chisato.

* * *

"Nih, tolong patuhi peraturan yang aku buat untuk kita berdua selama tinggal di sini." Ucap Chisato seraya memberikan selembar kertas kepada Kaoru begitu selesai beres-beres.

"Lho, kok kamu main buat aja tanpa minta pendapatku?"

"Bisa makan waktu kalau aku diskusikan dulu sama kamu."

Kaoru menghela nafas. "Baiklah, baiklah… aku mengerti, tapi—"

"Tapi apa? Mau protes?"

"Bukan begitu, kalau seandainya kamu sakit atau ada masalah aku boleh 'kan langsung nyelonong ke kamarmu?" terlihat dari matanya, Kaoru begitu mengharapkan persetujuan dari Chisato.

"Justru malah aku yang akan cukup sering main masuk ke kamarmu."

"Lho, kenapa?"

"'Kan kamu bego, penakut pula." Ejek Chisato. "Paling sedikit-sedikit teriak ketakutan kalau ada yang ngetuk-ngetuk jendela kamarmu, hihihi~"

"Ma—mana ada yang begituan? Toh, kemarin ibuku sudah mengadakan acara syukuran sekaligus berdoa untuk menolak bala di sini." Balas Kaoru.

"Oh, bagus, deh~ berarti aku enggak perlu ke kamarmu."

Kaoru hanya bisa menunduk begitu Chisato berlalu ke kamar.

* * *

Karena hari mulai larut, Kaoru pun memasak makan malam sekaligus mengusir kebosanan karena buku-buku sastranya belum sampai ke apartemen.

"Kamu masak apa? Sepertinya enak." Chisato menghampiri Kaoru.

"Umm… hanya kari, kok." Jawab Kaoru sambil terus mengaduk kari di dalam panci dan sesekali mencicipinya. "Boleh aku minta tolong keluarkan salad yang ada di kulkas?"

"Tentu, Kao- _chan_ ~" sepertinya _mood_ Chisato mulai membaik.

Kaoru pun mematikan kompor dan mulai mengambilkan nasi untuk masing-masing.

"Chisa—Chii- _chan_ , nasi kamu segini cukup?" tanya Kaoru sambil menunjukan piring bagian Chisato.

"Iya, cukup, kok." Jawab Chisato. "Nanti karinya aku ambil sendiri, ya."

Suasana makan malam pertama mereka di sana terasa agak canggung.

"Re—repot juga, nih… buku-bukuku belum pada sampai." Celetuk Kaoru.

"Buku-buku sastramu?"

"I—iya…"

"Besok masih pertemuan pertama, 'kan? Rileks lah sedikit." Ucap Chisato sambil meminum jus melonnya. "Belum tentu juga buku-buku kamu jadi referensi, bukan?"

"Me—memang, sih…"

"Bukannya buku-buku kamu sudah ada _e-book_ -nya di Internet?"

"Ah… karena rata-rata buku-buku lama dan para penulisnya tidak mau untuk dipublikasikan secara _online_ , jadinya aku tak bisa mendapatkannya."

"Owalah… benar juga sih, repot, ya?"

"Makanya…" desah Kaoru.

Chisato tiba-tiba menyentuh tangan Kaoru.

"Maafkan aku, Kao- _chan_ …"

"E—eh? Untuk apa?" Kaoru agak kaget.

"Untuk sikapku selama ini kepadamu…" mata Chisato berkaca-kaca karena menahan gengsi dan merasa bersalah. "Padahal dulu aku yang menyapamu pertama kali, namun begitu lulus dari SMP aku—"

"Ssssh… sudah, sudah." Kaoru bangkit dari kursinya dan memeluk Chisato dari samping. "Kamu pasti lelah, bagaimana kalau kamu istirahat saja sekarang?"

"Jangan alihkan pembicaraan."

"Ba—baik!"

Chisato mengatur nafasnya. "Apakah kamu mau memaafkanku?"

"Bodoh, aku enggak pernah marah kok sama kamu." Jawab Kaoru sambil menyeka air mata Chisato dengan jarinya.

"Ma—mataku perih, Kao- _chan_ …" ringis Chisato. "Ini kamu bego atau gimana, sih? Tanganmu masih belepotan kari, tahu! Ugh…"

"EEEEH?! Ma—maafkan aku!" Kaoru auto panik.

* * *

Setelah membersihkan tangannya, Kaoru membantu meringankan iritasi pada mata Chisato dengan meniup mata yang kena saus kari perlahan.

"Su—sudah, ah, Kao- _chan_ …" wajah Chisato merona merah. "I—ini memalukan… aku akan pakai obat tetes mata saja…"

"Eh? Ah, baiklah."

Chisato memejamkan matanya karena masih malu.

Kaoru pun tersenyum tipis dan mengecup pipi Chisato. "Cepat sembuh, ya, Juliet-ku. Selamat malam."

 _Ugh… Kao-chan bodoh…_ wajah Chisato kembali merah padam.

* * *

 **Hey-Ho, kembali lagi bersama saya Puppet Maker (Geppeto) yang kali ini sedang emo-emonya dan mulai terobsesi untuk menjadi Gloomy Monkey.**

 **Dan yap, ini fanfict pertama saya untuk BanG Dream sendiri, jadi mohon bantuannya!**

 **Saya juga minta maaf atas ke-OOC-an setiap chara yang ada karena saya hanyalah seorang fans, bukan bagian dari produksi dalam pembuatan cerita original di franchise BanG Dream**

 ** _Please do look forward to the next chapters~ I hope you guys will have a good day after reading my fanfict_ :)**


	2. Chapter 01 Starting Fresh

**Genre boleh komedi romantis, tapi tetap saja drama punya space tersendiri~**

* * *

 **Starting Fresh**

"Mmmh…" Chisato terbangun dari tidurnya karena aroma roti panggang sukses menyusup ke kamarnya, menggoda indera penciumannya.

Setelah duduk selama kurang lebih 30 detik untuk mengumpulkan nyawanya, Chisato pun merapikan tempat tidurnya dan keluar dari kamarnya. Kini yang dilihatnya bukanlah seorang wanita bersurai pirang yang berbagi gen yang sama dengannya setiap bangun pagi, melainkan sahabat bersurai ungunya yang dikenal dengan aura ala pangerannya.

"Selamat pagi, Chisato." Sapa Kaoru sambil memberikan handuk yang telah dibasahi sedikit dengan air hangat kepada gadis yang lebih mungil darinya itu.

"Mmmh… pagi, Kao- _chan_ …" jawab Chisato sambil mengompres kedua matanya yang ia pejamkan dengan handuk itu.

"Kamu mau teh atau kopi, Chisato?"

"Teh saja—" nada Chisato terdengar menggantung.

"Hmm? Ada apa, Chisato?"

"Tak bisakah kamu memanggilku 'Chii- _chan_ ' saja?" pinta Chisato, yang mungkin lebih terdengar seperti perintah daripada permintaan.

"E—eh? Tapi… kita 'kan sudah besar, kurasa panggilan itu kita lupakan sa—"

"Enggak mau…" sela Chisato sambil menundukan wajahnya.

"Chi—Chisa—"

"Kalau Kao- _chan_ sampai berhenti memanggilku 'Chii- _chan_ '… aku akan benar-benar membencimu." Mata Chisato berkaca-kaca menahan amarah dan rasa kecewa.

Kaoru mematikan pemanas air dan buru-buru memeluk Chisato. "Maaf, Chii- _chan_ …"

"Kumohon, jangan menangis apalagi menangis karena aku…" Kaoru mendekapnya semakin erat. "Air mata tidak cocok untuk Chii- _chan_."

"Be—berhenti main-main pangerannya, Kao—"

"Chii- _chan_ yang aku kenal, bukanlah Chii- _chan_ yang akan menangis karena hal seperti ini."

Chisato tersentak dan wajahnya bersemu merah. "Kao- _chan_ …"

"Maaf, aku sepertinya memang belum terbiasa kembali menggunakan nama panggilan lama itu." Ujar Kaoru sambil menggaruk tengkuknya. "Maukah kamu menungguku, Chii- _chan_?"

"Bodoh, kamu juga pasti sudah tahu jawabannya, bukan?" balas Chisato sambil menyeka air matanya.

"Humph, tentu saja 'tidak', 'kan?" jawab Kaoru. "Dan aku yakin, air mata buayamu ini hanya akting."

Chisato terkekeh. "Nah, itu kamu tahu."

"Makanya aku tidak terjebak kali ini, 'kan?" ringis Kaoru.

"Hahaha, selamat, ya~" ledek Chisato. "Mau apa nih untuk hadiahnya? Piring cantik?"

"Ah, kamu ini pagi-pagi sudah bercanda saja, Chii- _chan_."

"Fufufu, demi melihat wajah panikmu apapun akan kulakukan, Ka-o- _chan_ ~" ujar Chisato sambil menghadiahkan ciuman sekilas di pipi Kaoru.

"Chi—Chii- _chan_?!" Kaoru yang agak kaget pun hampir jatuh terjungkal ke belakang.

"Balasan untuk yang semalam, ya, Ka-o- _chan_ ~"

" _Mo_ — _mou_!"

* * *

"Karena sarapan sudah selesai, bagaimana kalau kita mandi bareng, Kao- _chan_?" usul Chisato setengah menggoda Kaoru yang sedang mencuci piring.

"Chi—Chii- _chan_ duluan saja…" jawab Kaoru agak terbata-bata karena menahan malu.

"Kao- _chan_ enggak asyik ah sekarang."

"Bi—biarin!"

 _Ka—kalau aku mandi denganmu, yang ada 'yang di bawah' enggak akan bisa tenang, Chii-chan bodoh…_ ucap Kaoru dalam hati sambil melirik diam-diam belahan dada Chisato yang mengintip dari piyamanya yang kebesaran itu.

"Huh, baiklah… aku mandi duluan, deh…" dengus Chisato sambil berlalu ke kamarnya untuk mengambil pakaian ganti.

 _Haaaah… untunglah._ Kaoru mengusap-usap dadanya sendiri yang masih berdebar kencang.

"Sudah kuduga, tinggal satu atap dengan gadis yang kau sukai sejak kecil adalah ide yang benar-benar buruk…" ucap Kaoru pelan sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri.

* * *

"Ayo kita berangkat, Kao- _chan_." Ucap Chisato yang sudah selesai memakai sepatunya.

"Kamu berangkat tanpa penyamaran, Chii- _chan_?"

"Ah, aku 'kan sedang hiatus dari dunia hiburan." Jawab Chisato enteng. "Santai saja, lah."

"Tetap saja…"

"Lagipula kalau ada apa-apa, Kao- _chan_ yang akan melindungiku, 'kan?" ujar Chisato sambil memeluk lengan Kaoru.

"A—aku tidak yakin soal itu…" wajah Kaoru tiba-tiba menjadi pucat dan pundaknya agak gemetaran.

Sadar karena telah mengorek 'trauma lama' sahabatnya, Chisato pun memeluk Kaoru erat.

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud begitu, Kao- _chan_..."

Kaoru tidak menjawab karena masih ketakutan.

"Kao- _chan_ , lihat mataku." Chisato memegang kedua pipi Kaoru dan mendekatkan wajahnya dengan sedikit berjinjit.

"Chii- _chan_ …" kesadaran Kaoru perlahan kembali.

"Iya, tidak apa-apa, Kao- _chan_ …" Chisato mengusap kepala Kaoru. "Aku sudah tak apa-apa, aku tidak terluka, kok."

"Kao- _chan_ berhasil menyelamatkanku." Ucap Chisato sambil tersenyum. "Terima kasih, Kao- _chan_."

"Iya…" Kaoru membalas pelukan Chisato.

Tidak disangka, percakapan aneh mereka terdengar oleh Kanon dan Aya yang kebetulan melewati kamar Chisato-Kaoru yang pintunya sedikit terbuka.

* * *

"Ka—Kanon- _chan_ , apa maksudnya tadi itu?" tanya Aya cemas begitu mereka masuk ke lift. "Ada masalah apa sebenarnya sampai Kaoru-san terkena _panic attack_ seperti itu?"

"A—aku juga tidak yakin, Aya- _chan_ …" jawab Kanon ragu-ragu.

"Kanon- _chan_ , kamu tahu sesuatu, 'kan? Kumohon, beritahu aku!"

"Ta—tapi aku sudah janji pada Chisato- _chan_ untuk tidak memberitahukannya kepada siapapun…"

"Rumor kalau Chisato- _chan_ pernah diculik dan diperkosa itu, ya?" celetuk seorang gadis bersurai _teal_ yang kebetulan satu lift dengan mereka.

"Hi—Hina- _chan_?! Selain itu juga… Sayo- _chan_?!" Aya agak kaget dengan kehadiran dua gadis kembar itu.

"Selamat pagi, Maruyama- _san_ , Matsubara- _san_." Sapa Sayo dengan sopan dan kaku seperti biasanya.

"Eh? Kenapa Aya- _chan_ sampai sekaget itu?" Hina menaikan sebelah alisnya. "Memangnya Aya- _chan_ enggak tahu kalau aku, _onee-chan_ , Chisato- _chan_ , Kaoru- _kun_ , Maya- _chan_ , Yukina- _chan_ , Lisa- _chi_ , Rinko- _chan_ , Kanon- _chan_ , ditambah Aya- _chan_ sendiri 'kan memang satu kampus dan tinggal semua di apartemen ini?"

"Ketahuan deh kalau kamu tidak mengecek _group chat_ CiRCLE yang dulunya diperuntukan khusus sepuluh anak-anak kelas dua dari PasuPare, HaroHappi, dan Roselia." Sayo menebak tepat pada sasaran.

"Ah, maaf, maaf…" Aya salah tingkah. "Daripada itu, maksud rumor yang tadi Hina- _chan_ bilang…"

Sayo menghela nafas pelan. "Maruyama- _san_ , rumor adalah rumor. Artinya, kebenarannya masih belum bisa dipastikan, sama dengan gosip."

"Jadi, saranku sebaiknya kamu tak perlu terlalu penasaran perihal itu." Ujar Sayo.

"Be—benar juga, sih…" Aya setuju dengan agak berat hati.

"Kamu juga sih, Hina! Kalau mendapat berita itu ditelusuri dulu kebenarannya!" omel Sayo.

"Ha—habis… dari komentar netizen yang ramai begitu aku 'kan jadinya—"

"Tetap saja tidak boleh langsung percaya begitu saja!" sela Sayo. "Kamu juga pasti tahunya dari _website_ gosip atau akun-akun macam Lambe Turah, 'kan?!"

"I—iya, sih… ehehe~" Hina malah tehe pero.

Sayo akhirnya meminta maaf pada Aya dan Kanon karena celetukan Hina yang membuat mereka cukup kaget tadi.

* * *

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju kampus, Kaoru tak pernah sekalipun melepaskan genggaman tangannya dengan Chisato. Meski kadang genggamannya terasa agak sakit karena terlalu kuat, Chisato tetap berusaha menahannya agar Kaoru bisa tenang.

"Kao- _chan_ , lepaskan tanganku." Pinta Chisato sambil menepuk-nepuk pelan pipi Kaoru. "Lihat, kita sudah sampai."

"Ah, be—benar juga…" Kaoru melepaskan genggamannya.

Chisato memeluk Kaoru.

"Chi—Chii- _chan_ , lepaskan! Kita jadi pusat perhatian, tahu…"

Chisato tersenyum. "Syukurlah, kamu sudah kembali seperti biasa."

"Eh? Maksud Chii- _chan_?"

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa, kok." Jawab Chisato misterius. "Ayo, kita sama-sama berjuang di hari pertama kita sebagai mahasiswi, Kao- _chan_ ~"

" _O_ — _ou_ …!" sambut Kaoru dengan agak canggung.

Chisato pun berlalu ke fakultas ekonomi bisnis, sedangkan Kaoru berlalu ke fakultas ilmu bahasa dan budaya.

* * *

Setelah kesepuluh mantan anak-anak _Girls Band_ langganan CiRCLE itu tidak ada kelas lagi di hari itu, mereka pun sepakat untuk makan siang bersama.

"Yay~ akhirnya kita bisa bareng-bareng lagi setelah dua bulan enggak ketemu karena sibuk ngurus pendaftaran untuk kuliah~" seru Hina heboh. "Mmmmmn~! Hari ini aku merasa _runrun_ pakai banget!"

"Hina, tenangkan dirimu." Tegur Sayo.

"Ahahaha, tapi memang benar, sih~" timpal Lisa. "Rasanya dua bulan lalu aku kesepian banget karena cuma ditemani buku-buku soal ujian masuk universitas, hiks…"

"Tapi itu semua ada hasilnya, 'kan?" komentar Yukina. "Kamu akhirnya sukses masuk ke program studi hubungan Internasional yang selama ini kamu impi-impikan, Lisa."

"Hubungan Internasional?! Lisa- _san_ , kau hebat sekali!" puji Maya.

"Ah, biasa saja, kok~" Lisa tersipu malu. "Kalian semua juga dapat prodi yang keren-keren~"

"Yukina masuk ke prodi musik, Sayo masuk ke prodi hukum, Hina dan Maya masuk ke prodi teknik informasi, Rinko masuk ke prodi sistem informasi, Kaoru masuk ke prodi sastra Inggris, lalu Aya, Kanon, dan Chisato masuk ke prodi manajemen, iya 'kan~?" jabar Lisa sambil memperhatikan kesembilan temannya satu per satu.

Maya pun manggut-manggut.

"Sekarang Udagawa- _san_ jadi tinggi seperti Tomoe- _san_ , ya?" celetuk Sayo sambil memperlihatkan foto yang baru diunggah Ako ke SNS.

"Wajar, dong… dia 'kan sekarang udah kelas dua SMA." Balas Chisato.

Kemudian Chisato menghela nafas. "Enak banget ya kakak beradik itu, dapat gennya bagus…"

"Menurutku walau kamu pendek, kamu tetap manis, kok, Chisato." Ucap Kaoru sambil meminum air es di depannya.

Wajah Chisato langsung merona merah.

" _Fu_ — _fueeee_ … Kaoru- _san_ , kau terlalu jujur…" malah Kanon yang salah tingkah karena ikutan malu.

"Ahahaha, aku memang enggak bisa menang dari Kaoru- _san_ kalau soal membuat wajah Chisato- _chan_ sampai semerah itu~" gelak Aya.

" _Mou_ , Aya- _chan_!" ringis Chisato sambil meninju lengan Aya.

"A—aww! Maaf, maaf~!" ucap Aya.

Rinko yang dari tadi hanya diam pun ikut terkekeh melihat kelakuan teman-temannya.

"Nah, begitu dong, Rinko- _chan_ ~ jangan diem terus, hehehe~" cengir Hina.

"Ma—maaf… soalnya, aku tak tahu harus ikut nimbrung obrolan yang mana dulu…" ujar Rinko.

"Dasar, Rinko memang tidak banyak berubah, ya?" komentar Yukina. "Giliran di NFO kamu baru deh ngomongnya lancar banget, fufu."

"Yu—Yukina- _san_ , ssssh!" Rinko mencoba menghentikan Yukina untuk tidak membahas soal _game_ itu lebih lanjut.

"Di sisi lain, aku justru kaget karena Minato- _san_ kikuk sekali saat mengetik." Kata Sayo.

"Pffft… ' _nihongo ga syaberenai_ ' pakai alfabet pula, bwahahahaha!" Lisa ngakak.

Wajah Yukina pun merah padam. "Awas ya kalian berdua."

"Eh? Apa? Apa? Ceritakan, dong!" seru Hina kepo.

"Su—sudah, hentikan…" ucap Yukina dan Rinko malu.

Yang akhirnya tetap diceritakan oleh Lisa dan Sayo sehingga membuat Aya, Maya, Chisato, Hina, Kanon, dan Kaoru sukses ikut tertawa terbahak-bahak.

* * *

Selesai makan siang, mereka pun jalan bareng untuk kembali ke apartemen.

"Kao- _chan_ , apa sore nanti kamu mau mandi bareng denganku? Ayolah…" pinta Chisato sambil memeluk lengan Kaoru setelah mereka masuk ke kamar apartemen.

"Dasar, kenapa Chii- _chan_ bersikeras sekali ingin mandi bersamaku, sih?"

"Hmm… supaya kita bisa akrab lagi, mungkin?"

Kaoru menghela nafas. "Enggak, deh… makasih."

"Kamu sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku, ya, Kao- _chan_?"

 _Deg!_

"Ah, tuh 'kan! Ayo, cepat ngaku! Tato? Kutil? Kudis?" selidik Chisato.

"Kumohon, Chii- _chan_ …" Kaoru _kabedon_ Chisato. "Hentikan semua omong kosong ini!"

"Ka—Kao- _chan_ , kenapa kamu marah…?"

Kaoru terdiam sesaat kemudian melepaskan kurungannya. "Maaf…"

Dan Kaoru pun berlalu ke kamarnya.

 _Ugh… lagi-lagi aku menyakiti perasaannya. Aku benar-benar keterlaluan…_ rutuk Chisato.

* * *

Satu jam kemudian, Chisato masuk ke kamar Kaoru dan ikut berbaring di sebelah Kaoru yang memunggunginya.

"Kao- _chan_ , makan, yuk…" ajak Chisato lembut. "Aku sudah buatkan sup miso kesukaanmu."

"Chii- _chan_ duluan saja, aku belum begitu lapar…"

"Aku maunya bareng Kao- _chan_."

Kaoru menghela nafas. "Hei, Chii- _chan_ …"

"Hmm?"

"Kenapa akhir-akhir ini kamu bersikap begini padaku?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Apa, ya… kamu seperti sedang mengujiku dan ingin mengorek sesuatu dariku." Jelas Kaoru.

"A—ah, jadi ini yang selama ini kamu rasakan?" Chisato terperangah. "Maaf, aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud sampai seperti itu…"

"Hanya saja… aku merasa Kao- _chan_ seperti menutupi sesuatu dariku." Ujar Chisato. "Seperti ada sesuatu yang tak boleh aku lihat saat kamu telanjang."

"Iya, memang ada, kok…" ucap Kaoru pelan.

"E—eh?"

"Dan aku tak mau Chii- _chan_ melihatnya karena aku takut Chii- _chan_ akan membenciku karenanya." Kaoru memeluk bantalnya kuat-kuat.

"Baiklah… aku mengerti, Kao- _chan_." Ucap Chisato kemudian. "Kalau selain dari mandi, kamu mau melakukannya bersamaku, 'kan?"

"Iya, iya…" jawab Kaoru sambil bangun.

* * *

"Chii- _chan_ ternyata sudah bisa masak, ya?" komentar Kaoru sambil menyeruput kuah misonya. "Kupikir, kamu hanya pandai membuat biskuit untuk anjing."

"Enggak sopan kamu." Chisato manyun.

"Terima kasih atas makanannya." Ucap Kaoru sambil mengatupkan kedua tangannya. "Ini benar-benar enak."

Chisato tersenyum lega. "Syukurlah."

* * *

Hari-hari berikutnya pun berlalu tanpa masalah, sampai akhirnya tiba di mana mereka terpaksa mandi bersama…


	3. Chapter 02 Assistance

**Eyy eyy oh~**

 **Update dua chapter sekaligus, yay~**

* * *

 **Assistance**

Karena sudah memasuki akhir pekan, maka kesepuluh mahasiswi baru yang merupakan mantan langganan CiRCLE itu pun memutuskan untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama. Setelah masing-masing telah menyelesaikan kewajiban sebagai mahasiswa dan anak rantau yang baik (baca : mengerjakan tugas kuliah dan bersih-bersih kamar unit masing-masing) barulah mereka ketemuan.

Di tengah canda tawa ala remaja berusia 18 tahun pada umumnya itu, ada dua di antara mereka yang tampak tidak nyaman sehingga sebisa mungkin saling menghindar satu sama lain. Seorang Yamato Maya lah yang pertama kali menyadari kejanggalan di antara dua (seharusnya) sejoli itu.

"Ganjil banget…" celetuk Maya pelan sambil menyedot _bubble tea_ -nya.

"Eh? A—apanya, Maya- _chan_?" tanya Aya bingung. "Kita 'kan bersepuluh, mestinya genap, bukan?"

"Ah, bukan ganjil dalam artian jumlah orang di rombongan kita, Aya- _san_." Jelas Maya.

"O—oh, syukurlah…" Aya tampak lega sampai mengelus dadanya sendiri. "Kukira Maya- _chan_ melihat sosok tak kasat mata yang bergabung dengan rombongan kita sehingga jumlahnya menjadi ganjil, ahahaha…"

" _Mou_ , aku 'kan tak punya indera keenam, Aya- _san_ , huhehe…" Gelak Maya.

Kanon yang biasanya jalan paling belakang karena kelambanannya tentunya merasa heran dengan Maya dan Aya yang jalannya paling belakangan kali ini.

"Kalian ngobrolin apa?" tanya Kanon sambil menghampiri Maya dan Aya.

"Oh, enggak… cuma lagi bahas celetukanku saja, Kanon- _san_." Ujar Maya.

"Hmm, begitukah?" respon Kanon seadanya karena memang tidak tahu apa yang sedang dibahas keduanya.

"Iya, tiba-tiba Maya- _chan_ celetuk soal ganjil-ganjil, gitu." Jelas Aya.

"Ah, bicara soal ganjil… kurasa memang ada yang bisa dibilang ganjil di antara kita bersepuluh, sih…" ucap Kanon tiba-tiba.

"Eh? Apa? Apa?" tanya Aya.

"Itu, lho… rasanya Chisato- _chan_ dan Kaoru- _san_ menjaga jarak begitu…" jelas Kanon lengkap dengan raut wajah khawatir.

"Hmm, hmm! Aku juga mengerti biasanya Chisato- _san_ menghindari Kaoru-san." Timpal Maya bersemangat karena ada yang sependapat dengannya. "Tapi ini sampai Kaoru- _san_ sendiri juga menghindari Chisato- _san_ , bukankah itu aneh?"

"Eh? Apa iya? Kok, aku enggak sadar, sih?" dengus Aya.

"Ahahaha… sepertinya karena Aya- _san_ /Aya- _chan_ terpengaruh kebiasaan seseorang, deh…" sindir Maya dan Kanon sambil melirik Hina yang pecicilan ke sana kemari.

"Hei, maksud kalian aku itu enggak peka, gitu?!" Aya entah kenapa merasa terpelatuk.

"Kurang lebih begitu, huhehe…" jawab Maya.

" _Mou_!" dengus Aya sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

Maya pun menghela nafas dengan berat. "Entah kenapa aku tak bisa membiarkan mereka berdua terus-terusan begini…"

"Sama, aku juga…" timpal Kanon.

"Hoi, loyo amat kalian!" tegur Lisa sambil merangkul Maya dan Kanon. "Ada apa, sih? Kok, ngegosip enggak ngajak-ngajak?"

"Ah, Lisa- _chan_ …" ucap Kanon.

"Kami hanya sedang mencemaskan sesuatu, umm… seorang-dua-orang lebih tepatnya, sih." Ujar Maya.

"Eh~? Siapa? Mungkin aku bisa bantu." Tanya Lisa penasaran.

* * *

Setelah Maya menceritakannya pada Lisa…

"Gawat ini mah." Kata Lisa pada akhirnya.

"Ya, 'kan?" kata Maya.

"Kapal Romeo-Juliet-ku bisa karam kalau begini." Ujar Lisa yang gebleknya dengan wajah yang serius.

"Boleh aku bilang 'bodo amat', enggak, Lisa- _san_?" Maya nahan kzl.

"Ya, tapi aku beneran serius, kok!" kilah Lisa.

"Serius nge- _ship_ iya." Jawab Maya sarkas.

"Aku seriusan mikir kalau mereka bakal jadian, makanya aku kaget mendadak mereka saling menghindar begini!" seru Lisa yang spontan dibekap Kanon dan Aya.

"Ssssh!" desis Kanon dan Aya.

Maya hanya bisa menepuk jidat menahan malu karena orang-orang di sekitar jadi memperhatikan mereka karena bacotan-enggak-penting dari Lisa barusan.

"Ya sudah, jadi apa rencananya?" senyum jahil ala meng khas Lisa pun keluar.

"Lisa- _chan_ … kamu benar-benar menikmati yang beginian, ya?" komentar Aya.

"Tapi aku ingatkan dulu… kalau Chisato- _chan_ pasti marah sama kita-kita, lho." Ujar Kanon. "Dia 'kan paling enggak suka kalau ada yang mencampuri urusan pribadinya."

"Ditambah lagi, ini menyangkut tentang hubungannya dengan Kaoru- _san_ , iya, 'kan?" timpal Maya.

Kanon manggut-manggut.

"Hmm… tapi jika ingin membuat mereka mau tak mau berinteraksi berarti kita harus membuat mereka terjebak di situasi yang sama, 'kan?" kata Aya sambil melihat-lihat jadwal film yang sedang tayang di bioskop.

"Hmm?" tiba-tiba Aya tersentak.

"Ada apa, Aya?" tanya Lisa.

"Sepertinya aku punya ide bagus untuk membuat mereka terjebak di situasi yang dimaksud." Ujar Aya sambil memperlihatkan halaman untuk _booking seat_ di salah satu film yang akan tayang satu jam lagi. "Kalian mau bantu aku?"

Maya yang memang paling cerdas pun matanya langsung berbinar-binar karena menangkap maksud Aya. "Benar juga, ya. Ditambah dengan cuaca yang sangat mendukung ini~"

Aya, Lisa, dan Kanon ikut melihat keadaan di luar mall melalui kaca seperti yang Maya lakukan. Langit terlihat mendung, tanda hujan deras akan turun tidak lama lagi.

"Hei, aku dan Kanon enggak paham, nih… jelaskan, dong!" gerutu Lisa.

Dan mereka berempat pun mulai menyusun rencana agar Kaoru dan Chisato bisa berbaikan.

* * *

"Maaf lama! Tadi kami nyasar!" seru Lisa pada keenam gadis lainnya yang menunggu di _factory outlet_ sejak dirinya serta Aya, Maya, dan Kanon tertinggal rombongan.

"Dasar, kalian ini! Tidak tahu apa kalau sejak tadi kami mencemaskan kalian?!" bentak Sayo.

"Ma—maafkan kami, Sayo- _chan_ … soalnya tadi kami keasyikan mengulik toko-toko aksesoris di lantai sebelumnya, lalu tanpa sadar sudah tertinggal ditambah kesasar." Jelas Aya.

"Sudah, sudah, Sayo- _chan_." Chisato menepuk-nepuk pundak Sayo. "Yang penting sekarang kita sudah lengkap bersepuluh lagi, bukan?"

"Ugh… iya, sih…" Sayo masih agak dongkol.

"Hei, hei, jadi selanjutnya kita mau ngapain, nih?" tanya Hina.

"Ah, bagaimana kalau nonton? Kebetulan sedang ada promo _buy 5 get 5_ , lho." Usul Aya sambil menunjukan aplikasi pemesanan tiket film di _smartphone_ -nya.

"Wah, itu bioskop apa enggak rugi, ya? Ahahaha~" komentar Lisa agar semua terlihat natural.

"Malah bagus, dong? Kita bisa nonton bersepuluh dengan hanya membayar tiket untuk lima orang, lho! Kapan lagi, coba?" timpal Hina.

"Menonton film bersama-sama… sepertinya akan menyenangkan…" ucap Rinko pelan sambil tersenyum malu-malu.

"Boleh, jadi kita akan menonton film apa, Maruyama- _san_?" tanya Yukina.

"Umm… kudengar film ber-genre _rom-com_ ini cukup populer, lho~" Aya menunjukan judul film yang dimaksud. "Lagipula, kalau film horror 'kan enggak semuanya dari kita yang cukup berani, bukan?"

"Hmm… dari sinopsisnya cukup menarik, ya?" komentar Kaoru.

"Iya, 'kan? Bagaimana menurutmu, Chisato- _chan_?" tanya Aya.

"Aku sih bebas saja, kok. Lagipula sedang tidak ada film yang ingin kutonton juga." Jawab Chisato.

"Wah, kukira kamu akan merekomendasikan film yang benar-benar bagus mengingat kamu adalah seorang aktris, Shirasagi- _san_?" kata Sayo heran.

Chisato terkekeh. "Ah, masa', sih? Kalau nonton ramai-ramai begini biasanya aku enggak sampai seperti itu, kok~"

"Yah, lain cerita jika aku menonton sendirian atau bersama seseorang yang punya standar yang sama denganku soal film." Tambah Chisato sambil melirik sekilas ke Kaoru tanpa disadari siapapun.

Kaoru yang merasa sedang dibicarakan pun diam saja mengingat kecanggungan hubungannya dengan Chisato sejak interogasi waktu itu.

"Uwaaaah, gawat!" seru Aya panik.

"A—ada apa, Maruyama- _san_?!" Sayo buru-buru menghampiri Aya yang tengah memesan tiket.

"Bangku yang tersisa memang pas untuk sepuluh penonton lagi, namun terpencar-pencar!" jelas Aya.

"Yaelah, gitu doang… lebay banget dah." Respon Hina.

"Wah, pas banget berdua-berdua, ya?" kata Lisa. "Oh ya, aku punya ide!"

"Ide apa, Lisa?" tanya Yukina.

"Nanti tiketnya kita ambil secara acak, yuk~" usul Lisa. "Dengan begitu, kita 'kan jadi tidak tahu akan berpasangan dengan siapa ditambah lagi mungkin saja bisa tambah akrab satu sama lain dengan yang sebelumnya memang enggak dekat, bagaimana?"

"Ini kesempatan yang bagus buat Rinko- _chan_ , dong~" seru Hina setuju.

"I—Imai- _san_ …" Rinko jadi agak malu karena merasa merepotkan yang lain.

"Huh, aku sih tidak masalah selama tidak bersebelahan dengan Hina." Tegas Sayo.

"EEEEH? Kenapa?!" seru Hina agak syok.

"Kamu bawel sekali setiap nonton film, terutama film yang enggak logis seperti _romance_ …" jelas Sayo yang entah kenapa wajahnya memerah.

 _Kalau ada adegan yang intim… kamu pasti akan terus penasaran dan akulah yang jadi sasarannya, bodoh._ Ucap Sayo dalam hati,

"Wah, mendengar itu kok aku juga jadinya enggak mau sebelahan sama Hina- _chan_ , ya~?" timpal Aya dengan nada menyindir.

"Lisa _chi_ , huweee…" rajuk Hina sambil memeluk Lisa.

"Ahahaha, enggak boleh begitu ah kalian~" Lisa menengahi. "Apapun hasilnya enggak ada yang boleh minta tukar, lho."

Akhirnya, semua pun setuju.

* * *

Setelah tiket dicetak, Lisa memisahkannya agar tidak menempel ke satu sama lain kemudian meletakan kesepuluh tiket itu dalam kotak aksesoris yang baru saja dibelinya.

"Oke, silakan diambil~ jangan ada yang mengintip, ya!" kata Lisa.

Satu per satu pun mulai mengambil tiketnya dan hasilnya adalah :

Maya dengan Rinko

Hina dengan Aya

Sayo dengan Yukina

Kanon dengan Lisa

Kaoru dengan Chisato

"Lisa- _chan_ , kamu enggak bermaksud membuatku duduk bersebelahan dengan kepala terong itu, 'kan?" tanya Chisato dengan senyumnya yang mengintimidasi.

Aya, Maya, Kanon, dan Lisa auto jantungan.

"Mana ada yang begitu? Itu 'kan murni kesialanmu sendiri, Shirasagi- _san_." Tegas Yukina yang terdengar seperti membela Lisa.

 _Haaah… tenanglah, diriku._ Chisato mengatur nafas sambil mengelus dadanya.

"Ah, iya ya? Maafkan aku, ya, Lisa- _chan_." Ucap Chisato kemudian agar tidak memperpanjang masalah.

 _Fyuh… untunglah…_ ucap Aya, Kanon, Lisa, dan Maya dalam hati.

Karena pada kenyataannya mereka berempat memang sudah mengatur agar Kaoru dan Chisato duduk bersebelahan.

Sebelum masuk ke studio, Kaoru menghampiri Chisato.

"Ini, aku sekalian belikan _jasmine tea_ hangat untukmu, Chisato." Kata Kaoru seraya memberikannya pada Chisato.

"Terima kasih, nanti aku ganti ya uangnya." Jawab Chisato sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Ti—tidak perlu, dan juga…" ucap Kaoru gugup sambil memakaikan jaketnya pada Chisato. "Kudengar, AC-nya dingin sekali di sini karena ini 'kan bioskop baru… tolong kamu pakai saja itu sebagai selimut."

Merasakan kepekaan dan ketulusan Kaoru secara langsung membuat Chisato bahkan tak sanggup untuk menepis jaket itu.

"Kaoru sendiri… bagaimana?" tanya Chisato. "Bajumu juga, tipis, 'kan?"

"Ah, 'kan kemejaku sudah dilapisi _vest_ yang bahannya cukup tebal, jadi tenang saja." Ujar Kaoru.

"Da—daripada begitu, bagaimana kalau jaket ini kita pakai—"

Kaoru mengamit tangan Chisato. "Ayo, film-nya akan segera dimulai."

Chisato hanya bisa menunduk sambil mengikuti langkah Kaoru.

* * *

Sesuai dugaan, meski telah membintangi banyak film romantis, film romantis sendiri sama sekali tidak menarik minat Chisato. Akibatnya, gadis mungil itu beberapa kali berusaha menahan agar tidak sampai tertidur selama pemutaran film. Namun, karena sudah tak tahan lagi menahan kantuk Chisato pun sukses tertidur dengan bersandar ke bahu Kaoru.

Kaoru yang sudah tidak heran dengan kebiasaan buruk Chisato sejak kecil itu pun diam saja dan membiarkan gadis pujaannya mengistirahatkan tubuhnya. Kaoru sendiri sebenarnya tidak ada masalah dengan berbagai genre film selama itu bukan film horror. Meski sebenarnya dalam hati Kaoru juga menilai film yang dipilihkan oleh Aya ini sangat sangat membosankan hingga rasanya ia ingin keluar dari studio saat itu juga seandainya Chisato tidak tertidur di pundaknya.

Sebagai penikmat film yang baik, Kaoru tak lantas meninggalkan studio begitu film selesai melainkan menunggu sampai _after credits_ selesai dan layar sudah benar-benar hitam. Siapa yang menyangka kebiasaannya itu sudah diperhitungkan oleh Maya. Begitu Kaoru dan Chisato keluar dari studio, teman-temannya ternyata sudah pulang duluan ke apartemen (yang tentunya juga bagian dari rencana empat mak comblang itu).

"Duduk bersebelahan denganmu ditambah sekarang hujan deras, hari ini memang hari sialku…" desah Chisato.

"Ya, ya, maaf, deh…" respon Kaoru dingin.

Sadar karena telah keterlaluan, Chisato pun hanya bisa diam berharap hujan segera reda.

"Sepertinya ini tidak akan reda sampai malam, ditambah lagi ini sudah mau jadwal kereta terakhir." Ujar Kaoru sambil melihat jam di _smartphone_ -nya. "Untuk memanggil taksi pun kita harus berjalan dulu ke depan, kamu mau?"

"Lebih baik begitu." Chisato berjalan keluar dan membiarkan hujan membasahi tubuhnya.

"Tu—tunggu, setidaknya biarkan aku beli payung dulu di supermarket…"

"Semakin malam malah semakin berbahaya, lho, Kao- _chan_." Ucap Chisato sambil menarik tangan Kaoru. "Ayo, sekali atau dua kali naik taksi 'kan tidak apa-apa."

"Ugh… tapi ini 'kan tanggal tua…" sungut Kaoru.

Chisato pun tertawa lepas. "Dasar, kamu masih saja perhitungan, ya? Salah sendiri waktu awal bulan malah boros!"

"Hu—huh!" dengus Kaoru sambil masuk ke dalam taksi begitu Chisato sudah masuk.

* * *

Sesampainya di apartemen…

"Haaah… akhirnya sampai juga." Ucap Kaoru lega sambil mengunci pintu.

"Ugh… dingin banget…" keluh Chisato sambil melepas sepatunya dan menyalakan penghangat ruangan.

"Chii- _chan_ duluan saja mandinya." Saran Kaoru.

"Enggak, kita harus bareng, Kaoru." Tegas Chisato.

"E—eh?"

"Kamar mandinya 'kan hanya satu, mana mungkin kita main tunggu-tungguan setelah basah kuyub kehujanan begini, 'kan? Sudahlah, ayo!"

Mau tak mau Kaoru pun menurut.

* * *

Kaoru yang telah selesai membersihkan badan duluan pun masuk ke _bath tub_ lebih dulu.

"Pwaaah…" Kaoru menghela nafas lega sambil menikmati hangatnya berendam.

Chisato pun menyusul ikut berendam dengan duduk di depan Kaoru memunggunginya.

"Boleh aku bersandar ke dadamu, Kao- _chan_?" tanya Chisato.

"Oh, silakan. Aku juga lagi bersandar, kok. Santai saja, ahahaha!"

Chisato pun menyandarkan punggungnya ke dada Kaoru.

"Jika diingat lagi, dulu kita sering begini saat nonton film horror saat masih kecil ya, Kao- _chan_?"

"Ah, masa', sih?"

Chisato terkekeh. "Kamu yang enggak kuat dengan _jump scare_ yang ada selalu memilih untuk duduk di belakangku agar bisa bersembunyi, fufufu."

"Dan kebiasaan itu juga masih terbawa saat kita masuk ke _obakeyashiki_ tahun lalu, itu lho waktu PasuPare dan HaroHappi memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan bareng ke Michelle Land." Tambah Chisato. "Kamu terus-terusan memelukku dari belakang sambil membenamkan wajahmu ke pundakku, hihihi."

" _Mo_ — _mou_ , Chii- _chan_ …" Kaoru memeluk erat Chisato karena malu aibnya dibuka terus-terusan.

"Fufufu, aku sangat suka Kao- _chan_ yang payah, penakut, dan cengeng itu~ kamu lebih manis saat begitu, sih~"

"Hu—huh!" wajah Kaoru merah padam.

Chisato pun tersenyum tipis. "Hei, Kao- _chan_ , kamu tahu, tidak?"

"Eh?"

"Aku sudah tahu rahasia yang ada pada tubuhmu."


	4. Chapter 03 The Naked Truth

**The Naked Truth**

"Aku sudah tahu rahasia yang ada pada tubuhmu." Ujar Chisato sambil tersenyum tipis.

"E—eh? Apa yang kamu bicarakan, Chii- _chan_?" Kaoru berlagak pura-pura bodoh.

Chisato mengubah posisi duduknya menjadi berhadapan dengan Kaoru.

"Kalau begitu, boleh kupegang letak 'rahasiamu' itu?"

Kaoru tersentak dan reflek memegang kedua bahu Chisato. "Jangan!"

Mereka pun saling diam untuk beberapa detik.

"Hei, Kao- _chan_ …"

"A—apa lagi kali ini?"

"Aku tak akan mengungkit lagi tentang rahasiamu, namun sebagai gantinya…"

"Sebagai gantinya?"

"Jadianlah denganku."

Butuh durasi hampir dua menit bagi Kaoru untuk mencerna kata-kata Chisato.

"EEEEH?!" Kaoru tentu saja kaget lengkap dengan wajah merah padam.

"Fufufu, ahahahahaha!" Chisato tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Tu—tunggu, ini tidak serius, 'kan?!"

"Kalau permintaan jadiannya tidak, kok~" jawab Chisato sambil menyeka air matanya yang menitik karena tawanya yang berlebihan barusan.

Kaoru menghela nafas lega.

"Tapi kalau perasaanku yang sesungguhnya terhadapmu, siapa yang tahu~?" lanjut Chisato sambil bangkit dari _bath tub_.

Kaoru menelan ludahnya begitu melihat tubuh Chisato dari atas sampai bawah.

"Hmm? Kao- _chan_ memang mesum, ya?" goda Chisato.

"Ha—hah?! Mana mungkin!" Kaoru langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dari dada Chisato.

 _Sudah kuduga, memang semakin besar… dadanya Chii-chan…_ gumam Kaoru.

"Jangan lama-lama mandinya, Kao- _chan_." Ucap Chisato seraya mengenakan kimono mandinya. "Ah, tapi mitosnya sih orang bodoh tidak akan terkena flu, ya? Fufufu."

Setelah Chisato keluar dari kamar mandi, Kaoru tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri.

 _Perasaanku terhadap Chii-chan, ya…?_ Pikir Kaoru sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya sebatas hidung ke dalam air.

* * *

"Festival kembang api?" tanya Kaoru keesokan harinya setelah Hina memberikan pamflet yang didapatnya di jalan menuju kampus.

"Yup! Ayo, kita ke sana, Kaoru- _kun_!" Hina terlihat begitu bersemangat. "Pasti bakal _runrunrun_ banget deh ini!"

"Ah, tapi aku tak bisa janji…" ujar Kaoru. "Aku ada banyak tugas yang deadline-nya mepet-mepet."

Hina menggembungkan pipinya. "Huh! Bilang saja kalau kamu mau ke sana berduaan dengan Chisato- _chan_!"

Telinga Kaoru memanas begitu nama gadis berambut pirang itu disinggung.

"Hina- _san_ , jangan begitu, ah." Tegur Maya.

"La—lagipula… menikmati festival tidak akan menyenangkan… dengan keadaan terpaksa, 'kan?" tambah Rinko. "I—itu yang selalu dikatakan Ako- _chan_ …"

"Dan lagi kenapa kau tidak mengajak Sayo- _san_ atau Aya- _san_ saja, Hina- _san_?" tanya Maya.

"Huh… kalau mereka bisa, mana mungkin aku mengajak Kaoru- _kun_ , 'kan?" dengus Hina.

"Ah, benar juga, sih…" kata Maya.

Kaoru bangkit dari kursinya. "Maaf, aku pulang duluan, ya."

"Ah, iya. Hati-hati!" ucap Maya.

* * *

Di perjalanan menuju apartemen, Kaoru melihat Kanon yang menemani Misaki belajar di kafe.

"Menempuh jarak cukup jauh dari rumah demi bertemu sang kekasih, ah… Misaki, kau benar-benar _hakanai_ ~" Kaoru menghampiri mereka.

"Ah, Kaoru- _san_ …" respon Misaki dengan datar seperti biasa.

"Sore, Kaoru- _san_." Sapa Kanon.

"Boleh aku ikut bergabung?" tanya Kaoru.

"Boleh asalkan di- _limit_ dulu semua kutipan Shakespeare-mu itu." Jawab Misaki sambil lanjut mengerjakan soal.

"Ahahahaha, Misaki- _chan_ seperti Chisato- _chan_ saja." Gelak Kanon.

"Chisato, ya…?" Kaoru berbicara sendiri.

"Kalian berantem lagi?" tanya Misaki. "Yah, walau bukan berita baru sih kalau kalian berantem."

"Perasaanku terhadapnya, ya…?" Kaoru masih berada di dunianya sendiri.

"Kaoru- _san_ , ada Shirasagi- _senpai_ tuh di belakangmu." Ucap Misaki.

"Hah? Kalau begitu aku pulang du—" Kaoru auto jantungan.

"Tapi bohong." Lanjut Misaki.

Kaoru menghela nafas. " _Mou_ , jangan mengagetkanku, dong…"

"Tapi Kaoru- _san_ sejak tadi kamu terus bertingkah aneh, lho." Ujar Kanon.

"Eh?"

"Makanya aku mengagetkanmu." Jelas Misaki.

"Ah, ahahaha… maaf, aku jadi membuat kalian cemas." Ucap Kaoru canggung.

"Yah, berhubung aku mau istirahat dulu dari soal-soal ini, bagaimana kalau kau curhat saja padaku dan Kanon- _san_?" saran Misaki.

Kaoru pun akhirnya curhat pada Misaki dan Kanon.

* * *

"Itu artinya jelas-jelas kau suka padanya, 'kan?" Misaki menarik kesimpulan.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana?"

"Kaoru- _san_ tidak ingin merusak hubungan pertemanan kalian selama ini, ya?" Kanon mencoba menebak-nebak.

"Eh? Bagaimana kau bisa tahu, Kanon?"

"Karena Kaoru- _san_ baik, sangat baik malahan." Ujar Kanon sambil tersenyum. "Dari cara Kaoru- _san_ menangani para _konekochan_ pun kami tahu kalau—"

"Kalau Kaoru- _san_ tipe yang selalu mengalah." Tegas Misaki.

"Makanya kau tak pernah berani mengungkapkan perasaanmu selama ini pada Shirasagi- _senpai_ , apa kami salah?"

Kaoru menunduk. "Chisato selama ini selalu berjuang sendirian, terluka sendirian, dan jika aku sampai mengungkapkan perasaanku…"

"Hubungan kami akan berubah, aku tak mau itu terjadi…" Kaoru semakin frustasi.

"Hei, Kaoru- _san_ , apa kau tahu kenapa di setiap film atau drama ber-genre _romance_ yang dibintangi Chisato- _chan_ tidak pernah ada adegan ciuman?" tanya Kanon tiba-tiba.

"Eh?"

"Chisato- _chan_ pernah bilang padaku, kalau dia ingin menyimpan ciuman pertamanya untuk orang yang dicintainya selama ini." Jelas Kanon.

"Ta—tapi bisa saja orang itu bukan aku, 'kan?"

"Kalau begitu, kenapa tidak kau pastikan saja?" balas Misaki yang mulai kesal.

"Waktu tahu Shirasagi- _senpai_ lolos audisi di film dewasa saja kau langsung panik, takut keperawanan Shirasagi- _senpai_ diambil orang lain." Sindir Misaki. "Sampai-sampai Shirasagi- _senpai_ sengaja menolak perannya meski telah lolos audisi, hahaha."

"Kaoru- _san_ , berhentilah mengelak." Ucap Misaki. "Kau jelas-jelas jatuh cinta padanya."

"Tidak, jelas-jelas perasaan kalian berbalas, Kaoru- _san_." Tambah Kanon sambil tersenyum.

* * *

" _Tadaima_ …" ucap Kaoru sambil melepas sepatunya.

 _Ah, dia ketiduran di sofa…_ gumam Kaoru saat menemukan Chisato tertidur dengan binder yang dipeluknya.

"Dasar, Chii-chan." Kaoru terkekeh pelan sambil mengambil binder itu dari pelukan Chisato dan menggendong gadis itu untuk dibaringkan di kamar.

Usai mandi, Kaoru pun menyiapkan makan malam.

"Ah, udon dan tempura?" tanya Chisato sambil menggeliat.

"Iya, akhirnya kamu bangun juga, Chii- _chan_." Jawab Kaoru. "Ah, maaf… kamu sedang diet kah?"

Chisato menggeleng. "Tidak, kok. Kebetulan aku ingin makan ini."

"Terima kasih, Kao- _chan_." Ucap Chisato sambil tersenyum.

Mereka pun makan malam bersama.

"Oh ya, kata Hina ada festival kembang api malam ini." Celetuk Kaoru. "Bagaimana kalau kita lihat dari balkon?"

"Boleh~" jawab Chisato.

* * *

Selesai membersihkan peralatan makan, mereka pun duduk di bangku panjang yang ada di balkon sembari menikmati es teh gandum.

"Sudah musim panas, ya?" kata Chisato. "Benar-benar tidak terasa."

"Hmm, kau benar, Chisato."

"'Chii- _chan'_ …" koreksi Chisato.

"Ahahaha, iya iya~"

Chisato menarik lengan baju Kaoru. "Kao- _chan_ , _selfie_ dulu, yuk? Ibuku penasaran kita sedang apa di hari festival kembang api seperti ini."

"Oh, boleh boleh."

Kaoru lah yang mengambil fotonya karena lengannya lebih panjang supaya keduanya tertangkap dalam satu _frame_ tanpa ada yang terpotong.

"Terima kasih, Kao- _chan_." Ucap Chisato sambil mengirim foto itu ke ibunya.

Keduanya saling diam karena kehabisan bahan obrolan.

"Lama juga kembang apinya." Keluh Chisato. "Ini kapan mulainya?"

"Ahahaha, sebentar lagi, kok." Jawab Kaoru.

Keduanya pun tersentak karena mendengar jeritan dan desahan Kanon dari kamar sebelah.

"Ah, Misaki- _chan_! Jangan!" seru Kanon yang terdengar panik. "Jangan yang itu… hyaaa!"

"Huh… itu 'kan salahmu sendiri karena lengah, Kanon- _san_ …" dengus Misaki.

Kaoru dan Chisato auto _negative thinking_ padahal mah MisaKanon cuma lagi main UNO.

* * *

Kembang api pun mulai diluncurkan satu per satu ke angkasa.

"Indahnya…" Chisato terpana.

Kaoru menggenggam tangan Chisato. "Padahal hanya nonton kembang api dari balkon, tapi Chii- _chan_ sampai niat memakai yukata."

"Fufufu, tidak boleh, ya?"

Kaoru menggeleng. "Tidak apa-apa, Chii- _chan_ terlihat cantik sekali dengan yukata itu."

"A—ah… begitukah?" wajah Chisato memanas. "Oh, kalau pas pakai yukata saja ya aku terlihat cantik?"

"Bodoh, tentu saja tidak." Jawab Kaoru. "Apapun yang dikenakan Chii- _chan_ , pasti Chii- _chan_ selalu terlihat cantik."

"Hmm… Kaoru, apa kamu sedang mencoba menggombaliku seperti yang kamu lakukan pada para penggemar bodohmu itu?" tuding Chisato.

"Apa aku terdengar seperti itu?" volume suara Kaoru merendah, tanda kekecewaan.

"Yah, mau berusaha seperti apapun juga Chii- _chan_ selalu menganggap ucapanku main-main, sih, ya…?"

Chisato menghela nafas. "Maaf… lagi-lagi aku menyakiti perasaanmu."

"Tidak, ini salahku juga yang tak pernah mahir merangkai kata-kata yang tepat saat bersamamu." Ucap Kaoru.

"Kaoru… apakah ada yang ingin kamu sampaikan padaku?"

Kaoru menyentuh pipi kiri Chisato, membuat mereka saling menatap satu sama lain.

"Chii- _chan_ , aku mencintaimu."

Belum sempat membalas, mulut Chisato pun terkunci. Bersamaan dengan _tamaya_ yang menghiasi langit malam pertama musim panas, Kaoru sukses merebut ciuman pertama Chisato.


	5. Chapter 04 Not Again

**Hello there~**

 **Maafkeun karena baru bisa up chapter baru lagi setelah hampir sebulan berlalu**

 **I hope you guys enjoy it~**

* * *

 **Not Again**

Chisato hampir tidak bisa mempercayai apa yang sedang terjadi. Kontak antara dua bibir yang berlangsung kurang dari satu menit itu membuat pikirannya seketika kosong. Butuh waktu bagi Chisato untuk menyadari bahwa asupan oksigennya kian berkurang karena durasi ciuman yang entah kenapa terasa cukup lama.

"Mmmmh!" Chisato meremas kaos Kaoru, tepatnya di bagian dada.

Dan Kaoru pun menghentikan ciumannya, melepaskan Chisato yang kini agak gemetaran.

"Ma—maaf, sepertinya aku sudah berlebi—" ucap Kaoru.

Keduanya tak berani menatap satu sama lain sehingga mereka pun duduk saling memunggungi untuk menenangkan diri.

"Chii- _chan_ , aku sungguh mencintaimu…" Kaoru memberanikan diri untuk menegaskan pernyataannya.

"Sebagai salah satu _konekochan_ -mu…?"

"Mana mungkin begitu!" volume suara Kaoru tiba-tiba meninggi.

Chisato menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Lalu, sebagai apa…?"

Kaoru pun duduk menghadap Chisato yang masih memunggunginya dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Lebih dari rasa cinta sebagai teman sejak kecil… hasrat ingin memilikimu dan menyentuhmu ada lebih dari ini…" jelas Kaoru.

"Saking kuatnya perasaan ini, membuatku ingin selalu bersamamu… menjadikanmu teman hidupku…"

Chisato tergelak. "Apakah kamu sedang melamarku, Kao- _chan_?"

"Jika Chii- _chan_ ingin hubungan kita sampai ke jenjang yang lebih serius, aku rasa tidak masalah jika Chii- _chan_ menganggapnya begitu." Jawab Kaoru sambil membelai rambut Chisato.

Wajah Chisato pun merona merah.

"Oh ya, Chii- _chan_."

"Hmm?"

"Sebenarnya siapa orang yang kamu cintai selama ini?" tanya Kaoru dengan polos. "Bukankah selama ini Chii- _chan_ menolak semua tawaran main film yang ada adegan ciuman dan intimnya demi orang itu?"

"Dasar, Kao- _chan_ memang enggak peka, ya?" Chisato menahan tawa.

"E—eh?"

"Siapa lagi dong kalau bukan Kao- _chan_?" Chisato akhirnya duduk menghadap Kaoru.

Wajah Kaoru pun memanas mendengarnya. "Ja—jadi, apakah itu artinya sekarang kita adalah… sepasang kekasih?"

"Harusnya dari dulu juga sudah seperti itu, 'kan?" balas Chisato sambil meletakan tangan kanan Kaoru ke pipinya sendiri.

"Ma—maksudnya?"

"'Kan lima tahun yang lalu Kao- _chan_ sendiri yang bilang 'aku hanya mau menikah dengan Chii- _chan_!', masa' sih kamu enggak ingat?" tambah Chisato.

Wajah Kaoru pun makin merah bak kepiting rebus.

"Terima kasih, Kao- _chan_." Ujar Chisato sambil tersenyum. "Kita jalani hubungan baru ini bersama, ya."

Kaoru tersenyum penuh kelegaan. "Jadi, apakah peraturan yang kamu buat masih berlaku?"

"Tentu saja tidak~" Chisato merobek kertas peraturan itu.

Keduanya pun tertawa.

* * *

"Fyuuuh… sepertinya kita berhasil, Kanon- _san_." Ucap Misaki sambil mengintip Kaoru dan Chisato yang berada di balkon sebelah.

"Sepertinya kita akan ditraktir Kaoru- _san_ dalam waktu dekat, nih." Gelak Kanon.

"Ahahaha, mengingat sifatnya ya harusnya sih begitu…" jawab Misaki.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Aya- _senpai_ ke mana?"

"Ah, biasa lah…" jawab Kanon yang wajahnya agak merona mengingat apa yang sedang dilakukan teman sekamarnya itu. "Diajak 'ketemuan' sama Hina- _chan_."

Misaki yang paham maksudnya hanya berkomentar, "Oh, oke…"

"Kanon- _san_ sendiri bagaimana?"

"E—eh? Bagaimana apanya?"

"Apa kau mau kita melakukannya juga selagi Aya- _senpai_ sedang tidak di sini?" tanya Misaki dengan wajah merah padam.

Kanon memeluk Misaki erat. "Ayo… lagipula aku sangat merindukanmu, Misaki- _chan_ …"

Keduanya pun masuk ke kamar Kanon dan mengunci pintunya.

* * *

Keesokan harinya…

 _"_ _Omedetou, huweeeee…"_ Himari memberi selamat sambil mewek terharu via _video call_ kepada Kaoru dan Chisato yang telah jadian.

 _"_ _Akhirnya saat-saat yang ditunggu datang juga~"_ tambah Rimi yang juga ada di _video call_ itu, secara para anggota _Girls Band_ yang dulunya kelas satu SMA dan kelas tiga SMP sedang kumpul-kumpul.

"Hmm? Kayaknya ramai banget, Rimi- _chan_?" tanya Chisato. "Kalian berlima belas lagi pada ngumpul?"

 _"_ _Hai, Chisato-san!"_ Eve tahu-tahu nge- _bomb_ dari kolong.

"Ah, halo, Eve- _chan_ ~" jawab Chisato sambil melambaikan tangannya.

 _"_ _Kaoru-san dan Chisato-senpai, ya?"_ Kasumi tampak asyik berpikir sendiri. _"Akhirnya, pangeran dan putrinya CiRCLE memadu kasih juga~"_

 _"_ _Kasumi, memangnya kamu paham 'memadu kasih' artinya apa?"_ tanya Saaya menahan tawa.

 _"_ _Enggak, dong~ te-he~"_ jawab Kasumi konyol.

Arisa hanya bisa menepuk jidat mendengarnya. _"Hadeuh, si goblok satu ini…"_

 _"_ _Ayo, Ran~ kamu kasih selamat, dong!"_ goda Moca.

 _"_ _Ba—bawel!"_ seru Ran dengan wajah memerah karena malu.

Tak lama kemudian, Chisato menerima _e-mail_ ucapan selamat dari Ran.

"Fufufu, terima kasih, Ran- _chan_ ~" ucap Chisato sambil tersenyum.

 _"_ _Bu—bukan apa-apa, ini 'kan sudah seharusnya."_ Jawab Ran.

"Melihat kalian yang juga tidak banyak berubah rasanya bikin kangen saat-saat kita semua masih aktif nge-band, ya?" celetuk Kaoru.

 _"_ _Lho, Kaoru-san ini bicara apa? Kita semua 'kan sudah memutuskan untuk mendaftar di kampus kalian atau tidak kampus yang letaknya tidak jauh dari kalian bersepuluh, para senpai."_ Ujar Tomoe.

"Wah, sungguh?" Chisato terdengar senang.

 _"_ _Yup!"_ jawab Tae.

 _"_ _Ako juga akan berusaha agar bisa masuk ke kampus yang sama dengan Rin-Rin, Yukina-san, Sayo-san, Lisa-nee, onee-chan, juga semuanya!"_ seru Ako bersemangat.

 _"_ _Tenang saja, Ako~"_ ucap Kasumi sambil merangkul Arisa. _"'Kan kita punya tutor yang jenius di sini!"_

 _"_ _Le—lepasin gue, Kasumi! Enggak usah pegang-pegang!"_ seru Arisa malu-malu risih.

 _"_ _Fufufu."_ Gelak Tsugumi melihat kelakuan teman-temannya.

"Oh ya, Kokoro, Misaki, dan Hagumi ke mana, nih? Kok, enggak ada suaranya?" tanya Kaoru.

 _"_ _Yahoo~"_ seru Kokoro yang akhirnya ikut muncul di _video call_.

 _"_ _Tadi kami habis jemput Mii-kun dulu di stasiun!"_ ujar Hagumi.

 _"_ _Ahahaha, padahal kalian berdua tak perlu repot-repot melakukannya."_ Ucap Misaki.

Chisato melihat bekas kemerahan pada leher Misaki. "Sepertinya kamu habis bersenang-senang, ya, Misaki- _chan_?"

Misaki spontan menutupi _hickey_ yang ada di lehernya. _"E—eh?!"_

"Ah, bukan apa-apa, hihihi~" ucap Chisato.

"Tolong Kanon-nya dijaga, ya, _prince_ Misaki~" goda Kaoru.

Misaki terang saja makin malu.

"Hush! Aku udah sengaja enggak nyeletuk soal Kanon juga…" Chisato mencubit Kaoru.

"Ow, ow, ow! Ah, maaf maaf, khukhukhu~" jawab Kaoru.

 _Aduh, kita berlimabelas berasa nyamuk dah…_ ucap Kasumi dan kawan-kawan dalam hati.

 _"_ _Kaoru-san, tolong Shirasagi-senpai-nya dijaga, ya…"_ balas Misaki.

 _"'_ _Mainnya' yang sehat, ya~"_ tambah Tomoe.

 _"_ _Hei, kalian…"_ Saaya berusaha menghentikan mereka karena malu mendengarnya.

 _"_ _Saaya ngapain malu? Kita juga biasa melakukannya, 'kan?"_ tanya Tae dengan gobloknya.

 _"_ _Ssssh! Jangan keras-keras, Otae!"_ seru Saaya sambil menutup mulut Tae.

 _"_ _Wah, Saaya agresif banget~ masih siang, lho~"_ goda Tae.

 _"_ _Mou!"_ Saaya membenamkan wajahnya yang sudah merona tidak karuan ke dada Tae.

 _"_ _Aduh, tolong ya itu drummer dan gitaris PoppiPa yang di pojok dikondisikan lovey-dovey-nya…"_ sindir Arisa.

Kaoru dan Chisato tertawa lepas melihat kelakuan adik-adik kelasnya.

 _"_ _Karena obrolannya makin unfaedah, apa sebaiknya kita sudahi dulu?"_ tanya Misaki pada Kaoru dan Chisato.

"Boleh, nanti kita sambung lagi di lain waktu, ya." Jawab Chisato.

 _Video call_ pun diakhiri.

* * *

"Ah, tidak terasa sudah dua tahun, ya?" celetuk Kaoru.

"Hubungan antara kita, para langganan CiRCLE?" tanya Chisato.

"Ho-oh…" jawab Kaoru sambil memejamkan mata.

"Aku benar-benar bersyukur karena telah menerima ajakan Kokoro bergabung dengan band-nya, kemudian mulai menjadi pelanggan setia CiRCLE." Ujar Kaoru sambil menatap Chisato."Jika tidak, mungkin aku tidak akan mendapat kesempatan bersama Chii- _chan_ lagi."

" _Mou_ … kamu berlebihan, ah." Ucap Chisato malu-malu. "Yah, walaupun apa yang kamu ucapkan memang kenyataannya, sih."

"Mungkin sebaiknya aku juga harus berterimakasih pada agensiku karena telah menjadikanku bassis di PasuPare?" gumam Chisato. "Walau pada awalnya aku ogah-ogahan, sih… ahahaha."

"Karena enggak dapat posisi _center_ dan vokalis?" ledek Kaoru.

Chisato spontan meninju lengan Kaoru. "Hush! Luka lama enggak usah diungkit-ungkit!"

"Ow, ow, ow!" Kaoru sok-sok meringis karena sebenarnya pukulan Chisato sama sekali tidak sakit.

"Huh! Kamu ngelunjak nih kalau sudah memegang aibku…" dengus Chisato.

"Ngaca, heh." Balas Kaoru sambil nyengir.

 _Smartphone_ Kaoru berdering, ada panggilan masuk dari ibunya.

"Ah, maaf, Chii- _chan_ … aku mau ke balkon dulu, ya." Ujar Kaoru. "Ibu negara menelepon, nih."

"Ya sudah, gih diterima dulu." Jawab Chisato.

* * *

 _Hmm… Kaoru lama juga teleponannya? Tante segitu kangennya mungkin, ya?_ Pikir Chisato sambil mengintip Kaoru yang masih berada di balkon.

"Sudah kubilang tidak usah ya tidak usah!" seru Kaoru pada ibunya di telepon.

 _Eh? Ka—Kaoru?_

"Kenapa ibu terus-terusan bersikeras agar aku _check up_ di sana lagi, sih?! Aku 'kan tidak ada gangguan kejiwaan atau semacamnya!" lanjutnya.

 _Ah… pembicaraan soal itu, ya? Luka lama Kaoru…_

"Sudah cukup! Jangan coba-coba membahas soal itu lagi, ibu!"

 _Luka lama yang menyebabkannya trauma… dan itu karena salahku…_ Chisato dapat merasakan air matanya menetes, bersamaan dengan Kaoru yang kembali masuk ke unit mereka.

"Chi—Chii- _chan_ , kenapa kamu menangis?" tanya Kaoru sambil memegangi kedua pundak Chisato.

"Eh?" Chisato tersentak, sepertinya dia sendiri bahkan tak sadar telah terhanyut dalam pikirannya sendiri hingga meneteskan air mata.

"Chii- _chan_ , apa kamu baik-baik saja?" Kaoru semakin cemas.

Chisato menggeleng kemudian mendekap Kaoru erat, dan lanjut menangis tanpa suara.

 _Maafkan aku, Kaoru… seandainya aku bukanlah seorang aktris… insiden itu pasti tidak akan terjadi…_

Kaoru yang tidak mendapatkan jawaban pun hanya bisa diam menunggu tangisan Chisato reda.

* * *

"Apa kamu sudah lebih tenang sekarang, Chii- _chan_?" tanya Kaoru sambil mengusap kepala Chisato.

" _Unn_ , maaf… kamu pasti kaget karena aku tiba-tiba menangis tadi." Jawab Chisato sambil membersihkan sisa air matanya.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa, kok." Ucap Kaoru. "Daripada dipendam terus dalam hati, 'kan?"

Chisato tersenyum mendengarnya. "Kao- _chan_ memang yang paling mengerti soal aku, ya?"

"Ahahahaha, terima kasih atas pujiannya~"

"Huh… padahal itu bukan pujian, sih. Ah, sudahlah…"

Kaoru menuntun Chisato agar duduk manis di sofa. "Mau es serut? Aku yakin kamu pasti haus setelah menangis tadi."

"Hmm? Kita punya mesinnya, ya?"

"Iya, aku baru ingat kalau ibuku membawakannya." Ujar Kaoru sambil mengeluarkan serutan es elektronik berbentuk penguin dari kabinet dapur.

"Kalau begitu, aku mau rasa Blue Hawaii, ya." Kata Chisato.

"Oke, tunggu sebentar, ya."

Kaoru pun mulai sibuk membuatkan es serut untuk mereka berdua.

* * *

"Terima kasih atas es serutnya, aku ke kamar, ya." Ucap Chisato.

"Chi—Chii- _chan_!"

"Hmm?"

"Kita… enggak tidur bareng malam ini?" tanya Kaoru dengan wajah memelas seperti anak anjing.

Chisato tersenyum tipis. "Sebetulnya aku mau, tapi maaf… malam ini aku mau tidur sendiri dulu, ya?"

"Ba—baiklah, aku mengerti…" dengus Kaoru.

Chisato menutupi mulut dengan tangan kanannya, menahan gelak tawanya.

"Iya, iya, kamu pasti mau ciuman selamat malam dulu, 'kan?" tebak Chisato sambil mendekati Kaoru.

"Ti—tidak, kok!" jawab Kaoru malu.

"Enggak usah _tsun_ , deh… Kamu 'kan bukan Arisa-chan."

" _Mo_ — _mou_!"

Chisato menarik leher baju Kaoru dan mencium bibirnya. Kaoru yang terbawa suasana pun memeluk Chisato, memperdalam ciuman mereka hingga keduanya jatuh dalam posisi duduk di depan kamar Chisato.

"Mmmmph!" Chisato agak meronta karena merasa sesak, wajar saja sebab ciuman mereka sudah naik tingkat menjadi _French kiss_.

"Hah… hah… hah…" Chisato mengatur nafas sembari bersandar ke pintu begitu Kaoru melepaskannya. "Dasar Kao- _chan_ …"

"Padahal aku berharap bakal lanjut ke tahap yang lebih dewasa lagi." Ucap Kaoru sambil menyeka air liurnya.

"Dasar mesum."

"Salah sendiri sudah membuatku jatuh cinta padamu."

Kali ini, giliran Chisato yang wajahnya memanas. Ucapan Kaoru yang jujur dan apa adanya memang bukanlah tandingannya.

"Na—nanti…"

"Hmm? Nanti apanya, Chii- _chan_?"

"Kalau aku sudah siap melakukannya, aku yang akan datang langsung ke kamarmu…" jelas Chisato. "Lagipula ranjangmu lebih besar dari punyaku."

Kaoru membantu Chisato berdiri. "Baiklah, aku mengerti. Tapi jangan buat aku menunggu terlalu lama, ya?"

"Ya, dan kuharap kamu tidak lari dari tanggungjawabmu kalau aku sampai hamil, ya?"

"Hmm~? Belum apa-apa, tapi kamu sudah mengkode agar kita melakukannya tanpa pengaman, nih?"

"Kenapa? Masalah memangnya?"

"Uwaaah… aku baru tahu Chii- _chan_ aslinya begini."

"Meski begitu, kamu tetap suka aku, 'kan?"

"Bodoh, tentu saja. Bukan suka lagi, tapi cinta, tahu…"

"Iya, iya…"

Chisato mencium bibir Kaoru sekali lagi. "Selamat tidur, Kao- _chan_."

Setelah masuk ke kamar dan memastikan Kaoru tidak lagi berada di depan pintu, Chisato pun menelepon ibunya Kaoru.

"Tante, apa boleh besok aku minta waktunya sebentar? Ini… soal Kaoru, soal luka lamanya."

* * *

Besoknya…

Ibunda dari Kaoru itu menghela nafas. "Benar-benar belum pulih ya anak itu?"

"Iya, tante…" jawab Chisato sambil mengaduk-aduk tehnya.

Tiba-tiba ibunya Kaoru mendelik.

"A—ada apa, tante?"

"Rasanya seperti ada yang mengawasi kita, ah… mengawasimu lebih tepatnya."

"E—eh? Kaoru kah?"

"Bukan."

Chisato yang sudah ingin menggebrak meja karena terkejut pun berusaha mengendalikan diri.

"Oh, tidak… kumohon, jangan lagi." Desah Chisato sambil memegangi kepalanya seolah-olah pusing. "Kumohon, jangan _stalker_ lagi…"

"E—eh?! Tante mau ngapain?!" Chisato terkejut karena ibunya Kaoru tahu-tahu sudah menghampiri _stalker_ itu.

Ibunya Kaoru merebut _smartphone_ yang digenggam pria itu. "Apakah Anda tidak tahu yang namanya privasi?"

"Bu—bukan… saya hanya…"

Setelah memastikan bahwa pria itu mengambil foto Chisato diam-diam, ibunya Kaoru langsung bergerak cepat dengan menghapus _file-file_ foto yang telah diunggah pria itu ke _cloud_ -nya sendiri ditambah dengan menghancurkan SD card-nya.

"Minta maaf atau saya laporkan Anda ke polisi?" ancam ibunya Kaoru.

"Ugh… uwaaaaa! Maafkan saya!" jerit pria itu sambil berlari pontang panting.

"Yaaah, keburu kabur, deh…" keluh ibunya Kaoru sambil menyimpan _smartphone_ pria itu ke dalam tasnya.

Chisato menunduk. "Maaf, lagi-lagi aku merepotkan tante…"

"Ya mau bagaimana lagi?" respon ibunya Kaoru sambil mengangkat kedua bahu. "Wajahmu sudah terlanjur dikenal publik meskipun kenyataannya kamu sedang vakum dari dunia hiburan."

"Apa sebaiknya aku memotong rambutku, ya, tante?"

"Tanya ke Kaoru dulu sana." Gelak ibunya Kaoru.

"Lho, apa hubungannya?"

"Lah? Bukannya kalian udah pacaran?"

Wajah Chisato memanas. "SIAPA YANG NGEBOCORIN?!"

"Duh, kamu ini ngeremehin naluri ibu, ya?"

Chisato makin salah tingkah.

"Gapapa, kok, nak. Kalem, kalem…" kata ibunya Kaoru santai.

"Ta—tapi kami 'kan sama-sama perempuan, masa' tante enggak mar—"

"Lah… biarin aja, dah. Toh, Kaoru 'kan berbatang ini."

Chisato spontan membekap mulut ibunya Kaoru. "Ssssst! _Mou_ … tante!"

Ibunya Kaoru tersenyum kemudian membelai rambut Chisato. "Yang akur ya sama Kaoru."

"Ah, tentu saja, tante." Jawab Chisato sambil tersenyum.

* * *

Tak perlu menunggu hingga pergantian hari, pria penguntit tadi telah ditangkap pada sorenya setelah dilaporkan oleh ibunya Kaoru. Ya, tindakan ibunya Kaoru sudah benar, namun siapa yang tahu kalau penangkapan penguntit itu malah mengundang bahaya yang lebih gawat lagi?


	6. Chapter 05 Brace Yourself!

_Brace Yourself!_

"Hmm, hmm, hmm~" Kaoru bersenandung dalam perjalanan pulang ke apartemen.

Wajar saja, entah ada angin apa mendadak ibunya mengirimkan uang lagi padanya. Padahal uang bulanan baru saja diterimanya minggu lalu.

"Heee~? Ada yang lagi senang, nih?" celetuk seorang gadis bersurai pirang yang baru saja dilewatinya.

"Ya, begitulah~" jawab Kaoru sambil menenteng belanjaannya dengan riang.

"Hmm… tahu begitu harusnya aku tak usah bawakan makanan, ya?" kata gadis itu lagi. "Kelihatannya Kao- _nii_ sendiri sudah beli banyak bahan makanan."

"Hmm, hmm, hmm—eh, 'Kao- _nii_ '?" Kaoru pun kembali ke dunia.

"Hehehe, yahoo~" sapa gadis itu sambil melambaikan tangan. "Bagaimana kabar _onee-chan_ -ku?"

"Ka—kamu… Chizuru- _chan_?!" seru Kaoru kaget begitu sadar gadis yang sejak tadi menyapanya adalah adik dari Chisato.

" _Ping pong_ ~" jawab Chizuru sambil membuat lingkaran di atas kepala dengan kedua lengannya.

Akhirnya, mereka memutuskan untuk melanjutkan obrolan di taman terdekat.

* * *

" _Onee-chan_ dan Kao- _nii_ sekarang pacaran, ya?" Chizuru membuka obrolan.

"Uhuk!" Kaoru tersedak jus anggur yang tengah ditenggaknya.

"Eh? Gimana, gimana?" Chizuru kalau sudah penasaran, kelakuannya sebelas-dua belas dengan Hina.

Kaoru membersihkan wajah dan lehernya yang terciprat jus kemudian menjawab setenang mungkin, "Iya, itu benar."

"Heh? Ternyata memang Kao- _nii_ ya orangnya?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Cinta pertamanya _onee-chan_!"

Wajah Kaoru memanas. "Ahahaha, malah diingatkan lagi seperti ini…"

"Jadi, jadi, kalian sudah berciuman? Oh! Atau malah sudah berhubungan badan?" tanya Chizuru dengan volume suara yang agak keras.

"Sssst! Chizuru- _chan_!" Kaoru langsung membekap Chizuru.

"Ahahahaha, maaf, maaf~" ucap Chizuru tanpa rasa bersalah. "Habisnya _onee-chan_ 'kan cantik, dadanya besar pula! Aku malah heran kalau Kao- _nii_ enggak sampai nafsuan setiap bersamanya, ahahaha!"

" _Mou_ … sudahlah, jangan bicarakan hal-hal seperti itu." Tegur Kaoru. "Jadi, ada apa sampai kamu kemari?"

"Oh, ini aku ada titipan salad buah kesukaan _onee-chan_ dari ibu." Ucap Chizuru sambil memberikan keranjang piknik yang di dalamnya ada beberapa kotak makan berisikan salad buah.

"Ah, terima kasih. Nanti akan kuberikan pada Chisa—"

Tiba-tiba Chizuru melakukan _kabedon_ pada Kaoru dan mengunci kakinya agar tidak bisa lari.

"Chi—Chizuru- _chan_?!"

Chizuru menghela nafas dan mulai menggumamkan kata-kata yang merupakan pemicu _panic attack_ Kaoru, " _Stalker_ … Chii- _chan_ diculik… aku terlalu lemah… didorong dari atas jembatan… tenggelam di sungai… koma…"

Wajah Kaoru seketika pucat dan tubuhnya gemetar dengan hebat.

"Huh, jadi ini pangeran teaternya Haneoka?" ucap Chizuru sinis, seolah berubah menjadi orang lain. "Berlindung di belakang imej pangeran dan _shit post_ -nya Shakespeare pun bahkan tidak membuatmu lebih kuat, hah?"

"He—hentikan…" Kaoru menutup kedua telinganya.

"Cih…" Chizuru tiba-tiba meninju wajah Kaoru hingga pipi Kaoru memar.

"Putus saja sana dengan _onee-chan_." Ucap Chizuru dingin tanpa mempedulikan Kaoru yang kesakitan. "Menghadapi tinju dari amatiran saja tidak bisa, bagaimana kau mau melindungi _onee-chan_?"

"Chizuru, apa yang kamu lakukan?!" seru Chisato yang baru pulang dari kampus dan melewati taman tempat Kaoru dan Chizuru berbincang.

"Ah, gawat… ketahuan, deh." Kata Chizuru.

"Kaoru! Kaoru, kamu tidak apa-apa?" Chisato berlari menghampiri Kaoru kemudian mengompres memar di pipinya dengan saputangan yang telah dibasahi air dari keran terdekat.

Kaoru masih kesakitan dengan tubuh yang gemetaran.

"Chizuru, kamu apakan Kaoru?!" tanya Chisato yang sudah benar-benar marah.

Chizuru masih tetap tenang. "Justru yang kenapa itu _onee-chan_ , 'kan? Kok, mau-maunya sih pacaran dengan pengecut seperti kepala terong itu?"

"Melindungi _onee-chan_ saja dia tidak bisa." Tambah Chizuru sinis.

"Tapi itu tidak bisa jadi alasanmu sampai harus memukul dan memicu _panic attack_ -nya!" seru Chisato.

"Huh! Aku 'kan hanya memberi dia sedikit peringatan." Kilah Chizuru. "Salah sendiri kenapa dia tidak menghindar atau menepisnya."

"Memang ya kalau sudah cinta, seorang Shirasagi Chisato pun juga bisa jadi sebodoh ini?" sindir Chizuru. "Aku malah kaget ternyata _onee-chan_ tidak trauma bersama dengannya setelah hampir celaka dulu. Waktu itu juga 'kan si pangeran bodoh ini tidak bisa apa-apa melihat _onee-chan_ yang nyaris diculik, iya 'kan?"

Chisato mengepalkan tangan kirinya dan berseru, "Jangan berkata macam-macam kalau kamu sendiri bahkan tidak tahu kejadian yang sebenarnya!"

Kemudian Chisato menarik lengan Kaoru dan berjalan agak cepat meninggalkan adiknya.

* * *

Setelah mendudukkan Kaoru di sofa, Chisato menyiapkan bahan dan obat untuk mengobati memarnya.

"Maaf… gara-gara adikku kamu jadi begini…" ucap Chisato sambil mengobati bekas memar di pipi Kaoru.

Kaoru menggeleng. "Tidak, akulah yang seharusnya minta maaf, Chii- _chan_."

"Aku masih saja belum bisa _move on_ dari kesalahan di masa lalu, mencoba untuk menjadi lebih kuat saja bahkan tidak…"

Chisato memeluk Kaoru erat. "Tolong jangan merasa bersalah lagi, Kao- _chan_ … lagipula saat kejadian itu terjadi kamu 'kan berusaha menolongku walau akhirnya kalah secara kekuatan."

"Aku juga tidak sampai benar-benar diculik kemudian disekap di suatu tempat, 'kan? Itu semua 'kan karena Kao- _chan_ yang berani waktu itu." Ujar Chisato sambil mengusap pipi Kaoru.

"Lagipula waktu itu kamu dan aku masih anak kecil, toh kita bisa apa?" ringis Chisato.

"Hmm… iya, kau benar, Chii- _chan_." Kaoru pun tertawa getir.

Chisato mencium bibir Kaoru sekilas.

"Chisato…?"

Kemudian Chisato memeluk Kaoru lagi. "Kao- _chan_ tetap begini juga tidak apa-apa, kok."

"Eh?"

"Jangan memaksakan dirimu untuk berubah, Kaoru." Ujar Chisato. "Karena aku tetap mencintaimu apapun keadaannya."

Wajah Kaoru merona merah. " _Mou_ … Chii- _chan_ …"

Chisato terkekeh pelan. "Sudah merasa lebih baik?"

"Kalau yang kamu maksud pipiku, tentu saja masih perih." Dengus Kaoru.

"Pfft… ahahahaha!" tiba-tiba Chisato tertawa lepas.

"Chi—Chii- _chan_! Apaan, sih?"

"Ah, bukan apa-apa, kok~ ahahahaha!"

" _Mou_ …!" rajuk Kaoru sambil mendorong Chisato hingga jatuh terbaring di atas sofa.

Chisato tersenyum jahil. "Katanya masih sakit~?"

"Ha—habisnya… Chii- _chan_ menertawakanku terus…"

"Iya, iya… aduh, maaf~ sakit, ya? _Yoshi_ , _yoshi_ …" Chisato memeluk Kaoru dan mengusap kepalanya seperti sedang menenangkan anak kecil.

"Hu—huh!" Kaoru sok ngambek.

"Hei, Kao- _chan_?"

"Apa? Mau _prank_ 'Hei, Tayo'?! Basi, tahu!"

"Kalau ' _Hey, I love you_ ', gimana?" goda Chisato.

Wajah Kaoru kembali memanas.

" _Arara_ ~ manisnya Kao- _chan_ -ku~"

"Chii- _cha_ —aduh!" ringis Kaoru sambil memegangi pipinya yang sakit.

Dan Chisato kembali ngakak sambil memegangi perutnya.

* * *

"Ka—Kaoru- _san_ , pipimu kenapa?!" tanya Maya kaget begitu mereka bersepuluh makan malam bersama di kantin apartemen.

"Jangan-jangan kalian KDRT?!" selidik Aya ngaco.

"Ahahaha, apaan, sih, Aya- _chan_? Berumahtangga beneran juga belum, kok." Gelak Chisato.

Sayo menghela nafas. "Kalian pacarannya yang sehat, dong. Kok, sampai main kekerasan?"

"Enggak ada yang bilang kami gelud, Gusti…" Chisato menepuk jidatnya sendiri.

"Ah, Seta- _san_ … kapasnya hampir lepas tuh… Obat merahnya juga terlalu sedikit…" ucap Rinko. "Sini, kupasangkan yang baru saja, ya…?"

"Ah, terima kasih, Rinko~" ucap Kaoru dengan senyum ganteng seperti biasa.

Rinko cepat-cepat beralih ke Chisato. " _A_ — _ano_ … tidak apa-apa, 'kan, Shirasagi- _san_? Lagipula yang ini juga berantakan dipasangnya…"

"Oh, boleh saja, Rinko- _chan_." Jawab Chisato. "Tolong, ya~"

Tangan Rinko pun dengan sigap bekerja memasangkan kapas dan plester baru pada pipi Kaoru.

"Wah, berantakan? Siapa yang masangin tuh~?" kata Hina sambil tersenyum meledek ke Chisato.

"Kenapa, Hina- _chan_ ~?" tanya Chisato dengan senyum yang menakutkan sambil bersiap menaruh tahu sup misonya ke piring makan Hina.

"A—ampun, ndoro! Anggap aku enggak ngomong apa-apa barusan, ya!" ucap Hina panik sambil menarik piringnya menjauh.

Yang lainnya tertawa melihat kelakuan Hina.

"Wah, Yukina- _san_ dan Lisa- _chan_ bawa bekal dari kamar, ya?" tanya Kanon.

"Padahal sudah aku bilangin mau makan malam di kantin…" desah Yukina.

"Lho? Enggak apa-apa, 'kan~? Lagian 'kan enggak ada larangan untuk bawa makanan dari luar." Jawab Lisa.

"Lagipula bukannya Yukina paling suka masakanku daripada makanan kantin~?" goda Lisa.

Yukina pura-pura tidak dengar, padahal kedua telinganya memerah menahan malu.

"Da—daripada itu kau tidak _video call_ dengan Aoba- _san_?" tanya Yukina.

"E—eh? Kok, mendadak dibelokin nih topiknya? Dan lagi kenapa Moca, coba?" balas Lisa setengah terkekeh.

Yukina menghela nafas. "Setiap selesai masak apapun itu kamu 'kan selalu laporan sama dia."

"Wah, Yukina cemburu, ya?" Lisa elus-elus kepala Yukina.

Yukina tetap mencoba memasang _poker face_ -nya meski wajahnya sudah merah padam.

"Memangnya Lisa _chi_ pacaran sama Moca- _chan_?" celetuk Hina.

"EEEH?!" Lisa auto kaget.

"Wah, beneran? Selama ini kusangka dengan Minato- _san_." Timpal Maya.

"Mana ada waktu pacaran untuk seorang Minato- _san_." Ujar Sayo.

"Tentu saja." Jawab Yukina. "Waktuku hanya untuk musik."

Suasana makan malam tiba-tiba menjadi hening. Wajar saja, sebab yang lainnya sadar telah membuat Lisa seolah ditolak secara tidak langsung oleh Yukina.

"Ah, sudahlah~ kalian ini baru tahun pertama mikirnya sudah soal pacaran saja, ah!" Lisa mencoba mencairkan suasana. "Lagian 'kan di kampus banyak yang ganteng? Hehehe~"

"Lisa- _chan_ … maaf, aku mau ngingetin…" kata Kanon. "Kampus kita 'kan khusus perempuan…"

Dan suasana pun kembali canggung.

"Ah! Pe—pertanyaanku soal lukanya Kaoru- _san_ belum dijawab!" kali ini Maya yang mencoba mencairkan suasana.

"Oh, ini? Ini karena aku terpleset di kamar mandi, kok. Tenang saja, tidak parah lagian~" jawab Kaoru, sengaja berbohong.

"Iya, dia jatuh dengan wajah terlebih dulu." Tambah Chisato. "Blo'on ya dia? Ahahahaha~"

Tidak terasa makanan mereka telah habis.

"Kalau begitu sampai bertemu lagi, selamat malam semuanya." Ucap Sayo sambil berlalu diikuti yang lainnya.

 _Kenapa mereka sampai harus berbohong…? Jelas-jelas itu luka bekas pukulan…_ gumam Rinko sambil menatap Kaoru dan Chisato yang berjalan semakin jauh.

* * *

Sampai di kamar unit-nya, Rinko melakukan _video call_ dengan Ako.

 _"Rinrin~! Ako kangen!"_

Rinko terkekeh pelan. "Sama, aku juga kangen Ako- _chan_ , kok."

 _"Ah, ini ada onee-chan di sebelah Ako, lho! Ayo, onee-chan ikut ngobrol sama Rinrin!"_ seru Ako sambil menarik-narik Tomoe yang sedang belajar.

 _"Ha—halo, Rinko-senpai? Maaf, Ako jadinya gangguin waktu istirahat senpai, nih…"_ sapa Tomoe canggung sambil menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Ti—tidak apa-apa, kok! Aku justru senang… karena aku 'kan tinggal sendirian di sini…"

 _"Eeee? Rinrin enggak kesepian?"_ tanya Ako cemas.

"Fufufu, tidak, kok. Lagipula 'kan ada Ako- _chan_ yang rutin _chatting_ maupun _video call_ denganku seperti ini."

 _"Ehehehehe~"_ Ako menggaruk tengkuknya malu-malu.

Seolah baru mendapat ide bagus Ako berseru heboh, _"AH! Iya juga, mending begitu saja!"_

"A—apanya, Ako- _chan_?" tanya Rinko yang agak kaget.

 _"Boleh enggak kalau besok Ako dan onee-chan main ke apartemen Rinrin? Oh ya! Bareng Hii-chan juga, deh! Boleh enggak? Boleh enggak?"_ tanya Ako dengan nada tidak sabaran.

Rinko berpikir sebentar sambil mengecek jadwalnya.

"Boleh, kok. Aku hanya ada satu kelas di pagi hari."

 _"Yatta~! Jadi, besok Rinrin ada di apartemen jam berapa?"_

"Hmm… sekitar jam sebelas aku sudah di apartemen, kok."

 _"Baiklah, sampai ketemu besok! Oyasumi, Rinrin~!"_

" _Oyasumi_ , Ako- _chan_."

Setelah itu, Tomoe menghubungi Himari untuk mengajaknya ke apartemen para _senpai_ besok. Himari yang juga senggang pun setuju karena sekalian ingin melihat _senpai_ ganteng pujaannya, Kaoru.

* * *

Keesokan harinya saat Chisato bangun, Kaoru sudah tidak ada di apartemen.

 _"Hari ini aku ada jadwal konsultasi dengan psikologku. Sarapan dan bento makan siangmu sudah kusiapkan. Aku akan pulang sekitar jam sepuluh nanti."_

Chisato tersenyum membacanya. "Ini juga salah satu langkahmu untuk _move on_ , 'kan? Syukurlah, Kao- _chan_ …"

Karena bangun agak terlambat dari biasanya, maka Chisato pun berangkat ke kampus sendirian. Sejenak tengkuknya terasa menggigil, merinding tepatnya.

"Ah, apa mungkin sekarang sudah masuk musim gugur, ya?" gumam Chisato.

Chisato pun lanjut berjalan sambil sesekali menggosokan kedua telapak tangannya, padahal penyebab merindingnya bukan hanya dari udara yang semakin mendingin, namun juga bahaya yang siap menyergapnya.

* * *

"Pagi, Chisato- _chan_ ~!" sapa Kanon dan Aya yang sudah _tag_ tempat duduk untuk Chisato.

"Selamat pagi, Kanon, Aya- _chan_." Balas Chisato. "Terima kasih sudah mau repot-repot _tag_ tempat duduk untukku."

"Tidak merepotkan, kok. Soalnya kami cemas karena tumben-tumbennya Chisato- _chan_ agak telat." Ujar Kanon.

"Oh ya, ada apa tiba-tiba sampai Chisato- _chan_ datangnya mepet-mepet sudah mau mulai jam kuliah begini?" tanya Aya.

"Umm… karena yang biasa membangunkanku sudah berangkat duluan. Karena biasanya ada dia, makanya aku tidak menyetel alarm…" jawab Chisato dengan pipi merona.

"Heeeee~" Aya dan Kanon cengar-cengir meledek Chisato.

" _Mo_ — _mou_ … sudah, ah!" pekik Chisato sambil mendorong-dorong Aya.

"Ahahahaha~ Chisato- _chan_ manis sekali, sih…" gelak Aya.

* * *

"Ah, Seta- _san_." Ucap Rinko begitu berpapasan dengan Kaoru di lobi apartemen.

"Oh, Rinko? Baru pulang?" balas Kaoru.

"I—iya, hari ini aku hanya ada satu mata kuliah…" jawab Rinko. "Seta- _san_ juga baru pulang dari kuliah?"

"Hmm… kelasku baru mulai siang nanti, sih." Ujar Kaoru. "Tadi habis jalan-jalan saja sebentar di sekitaran sini."

"O—oh, begitu…" ucap Rinko sekenanya sambil melirik kartu kereta yang menyembul dari saku kemeja Kaoru.

" _A_ — _ano_ … hari ini Ako- _chan_ , Tomoe- _san_ , dan Uehara- _san_ … ingin kemari mengunjungiku…" jelas Rinko kemudian. "Setengah jam lagi mereka sampai, makanya aku ingin menunggu di sini. Mengingat Uehara- _san_ yang tentunya ingin bertemu Seta- _san_ , ma—makanya… kalau tidak keberatan…"

"Oh, ikut menunggu mereka bersamamu? Boleh, boleh~" potong Kaoru sambil tersenyum.

"Te—terima kasih… maaf, aku jadi membuang waktu senggangmu…" ucap Rinko.

"Ahahahaha~ santai saja, Rinko~" gelak Kaoru sambil menepuk pelan punggung si gadis kikuk itu.

* * *

"Rinrin~!" seru Ako kegirangan sambil berlari kecil ke arah Rinko.

"Selamat datang, Ako- _chan_." Kata Rinko.

"Yo, Seta- _senpai_." Sapa Tomoe.

"Kaoru- _senpai_ ~!" sapa Himari dengan sumringah.

"Hai, Tomoe- _chan_ , Himari- _chan_. Bagaimana perjalanannya? Oh, apa kalian mau minum dulu?" tawar Kaoru.

"Hmm… lumayan jauh ternyata, ya?" ujar Tomoe. "Soal minumnya tidak usah repot-repot, _senpai_."

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Bilang saja kalian mau apa, biar kubelikan di mesin otomatis." Jawab Kaoru.

"Se—Seta- _san_ , biar aku saja yang mentraktir mereka…" kata Rinko merasa tak enak. "'Kan aku yang mengundang mereka kemari…"

"Tidak apa-apa, tamu Rinko 'kan tamuku juga. Kita berduapuluhlima 'kan sudah seperti keluarga di CiRCLE, fufu." Balas Kaoru sambil berjalan ke mesin otomatis.

"Himari, kali ini pastikan kamu menghabiskannya, lho~ jangan sampai seperti kue hadiah _white day_ yang akhirnya kamu simpan berbulan-bulan hingga berjamur, hahahaha~" ledek Tomoe.

" _Mou_ … Tomoe mah buka-buka aibku terus!" rajuk Himari.

Tomoe hanya ngakak diikuti Ako dan Rinko yang terkekeh pelan.

Begitu Kaoru kembali membawakan minuman, mereka berlima pun melanjutkan obrolan.

* * *

"Lepaskan aku!" seru seorang gadis bersurai pirang yang tengah ditarik lengannya oleh seorang pria tidak dikenal.

Kaoru spontan menoleh ke arah suara itu, tampak lah Chisato yang sedang ditarik lengannya.

 _Chi—Chisa—! Suaraku… bahkan tidak bisa keluar?!_ Ucap Kaoru dalam hati, kedua kakinya gemetaran.

"Cih, sialan! Apa yang kalian lakukan pada Chisato- _senpai_?!" seru Tomoe sambil menghajar beberapa rekan pria itu yang hendak menahan tubuh Chisato supaya tidak berontak.

Buagh! Kepala bagian belakang Tomoe dihantam oleh salah satu dari mereka.

" _Onee-chan_!" seru Ako sambil berlari menghampirinya.

Himari hanya bisa menangis ketakutan karena tidak biasanya lobi apartemen sesepi ini, sehingga tidak ada yang bisa menolong mereka.

"Ada sekitar empat sampai lima pria tidak dikenal menerobos ke apartemen tempat tinggal saya dan berencana menculik… serta melecehkan teman saya…" Himari tersadar pada suara yang dengan tenang menjelaskan situasi pada polisi melalui telepon.

"Iya, benar… apartemen di alamat ini. Baik, saya tunggu kedatangan bapak sekalian secepatnya… terima kasih." Rinko memutuskan panggilan seraya menghela nafas karena baru saja berbicara lumayan banyak.

"Rinko- _senpai_ … bagaimana ini…?" tanya Himari yang masih ketakutan.

Rinko tersenyum. "Uehara- _san_ tenang dulu, ya?"

Kemudian Rinko duduk bersimpuh di depan Kaoru.

"Seta- _san_ , apa kamu yakin… mau diam saja…?" tanya Rinko.

"Bahkan Tomoe- _san_ sampai terluka demi melindungi Shirasagi- _san_ …"

Kaoru menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Tapi aku terlalu takut… bagaimana kalau aku gagal lagi…?"

"Aku sudah memanggil polisi kemari… setidaknya, tolonglah sekali ini saja… halangi mereka sebelum Shirasagi-san benar-benar dibawa mereka…" ujar Rinko.

Rinko pun memegangi kedua pundak Kaoru. "Karena saat ini juga… aku berjuang keras agar bisa bertindak sampai seperti ini!"

 _Benar juga…_ gumam Kaoru sambil tersenyum tipis.

Kaoru pun bangkit dan melindungi Chisato serta Udagawa bersaudara.

* * *

Tak lama kemudian, polisi datang dan meringkus para pria itu juga menegur pemilik apartemen yang membiarkan lobi kosong tanpa satupun petugas keamanan. Rinko dan Himari yang tidak terluka pun ikut ke kantor polisi untuk memberikan keterangan.

Sementara itu, Sayo dan Maya yang tidak ada jadwal kuliah hari ini pun membantu mengobati Udagawa bersaudara serta menenangkan Kaoru dan Chisato.

"Haaah… pantas saja harga sewa apartemen di sini murah." Dengus Sayo. "Resepsionis bahkan satpam pun tidak ada!"

"Kudengar sih pemilik apartemen lumayan pelit makanya para pekerjanya jadi ogah-ogahan, ahahaha…" ujar Maya.

"Untung saja _onee-chan_ kuat~! Ditambah Ako yang berhasil memanfaatkan kekuatan kegelapan ratu iblis ini, khukhukhu~" ucap Ako.

"Ahahahaha…" gelak Tomoe sambil menahan perih.

"Iya, iya… yang penting kalian semua selamat." Kata Sayo.

"Oh ya, bagaimana keadaan Seta- _san_ dan Shirasagi- _san_?" tanya Sayo pada Maya.

"Ah, mereka tidak apa-apa, kok. Sekarang mereka sedang saling menguatkan diri satu sama lain di kamar, sebaiknya kita tidak ikut campur dulu." Jelas Maya.

"Mereka pasti masih _shock_ , ya? Terutama Shirasagi- _san_ …" desah Sayo.

"Karena Ako- _san_ dan Tomoe- _san_ sudah selesai diobati, bagaimana kalau sekarang kita pindah ke kamarku saja untuk membiarkan pasangan itu berdua dulu?" usul Maya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan beritahu mereka kalau kita mau pamit dulu." Kata Sayo seraya bangkit dan mengetuk pintu kamar.

Kaoru pun keluar untuk membukakan pintu.

"Ka—Kaoru- _senpai_ , tolong jaga sang _princess_ , ya!" ucap Ako canggung sambil memberikan sekotak teh celup favorit Chisato pada Kaoru.

Kaoru tersenyum tipis. "Tentu saja, _konekochan_."

* * *

Kaoru kembali ke kamar setelah mengunci pintu.

Chisato masih duduk sambil memeluk kedua lutut di atas ranjang Kaoru.

"Ako- _chan_ membawakan teh celup favoritmu, mau kuseduhkan?" tawar Kaoru.

Chisato hanya mengangguk.

Kaoru pun ke dapur untuk menyeduh teh tersebut kemudian membawakannya ke kamar.

"Hangat…" ucap Chisato pelan setelah meneguk teh, rasa tenang menyelimuti tubuh mungilnya.

"Dasar, matamu sampai bengkak begitu karena menangis cukup lama tadi." Komentar Kaoru sambil membelai lembut ubun-ubun Chisato.

"Apa boleh buat, 'kan? Meski ini bukan yang pertama kalinya, tetap saja aku takut." Balas Chisato.

"Iya, iya…"

Chisato meletakan cangkirnya di atas nakas kemudian memeluk Kaoru.

"Terima kasih sudah melindungiku, Kao- _chan_."

"Iya, ini juga karena Rinko yang sukses memberiku keberanian."

Chisato terkekeh. "Rinko- _chan_ diam-diam begitu ternyata tenang dan bisa diandalkan, ya? Dia juga sudah banyak berubah ya ternyata."

" _Unn_ , kau benar…" Kaoru mempererat pelukannya.

"Hei, Kao- _chan_?"

"Hmm?"

Chisato mendorong Kaoru hingga terbaring di bawahnya.

"Sebaiknya kamu bersiap untuk malam ini." Tukas Chisato sambil tersenyum jahil.

"E—eh?"

"Akan kubuat kamu merasakan apa yang selama ini kamu nantikan~"


	7. Chapter 06 I Don't Even Have a Clue

**Hello there, guys~**

 **Akhirnya ku-update juga setelah sebulan, ehe**

 **Berhubung ku juga ada kesibukan tersendiri di real life dan write block yang setia setiap saat macam deodoran, jadinya ku tak bisa konfirmasi kapan jadwal update-ku, maafkeun...**

 _ **WARNING! THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS EXCESSIVE SEXUAL SCENE (ONLY FOR AGE 18 OR OLDER)**_

 **Jadi, bagi yang belum cukup umur dimohon dengan sangat kebijaksanaannya, ya~**

 **Anyways, enjoy~**

* * *

 **I Don't Even Have a Clue**

"Membuatku merasakan apa yang selama ini kunantikan?" ulang Kaoru. "Tunggu, apa maksudmu, Chii- _chan_?"

Chisato menghela nafas. "Haaah… padahal aku sudah menyiapkan hatiku untuk segera memberikannya kepadamu sebagai hadiah atas kesuksesan _move on_ -mu itu."

"Ya… makanya aku bertanya karena enggak paham maksudnya."

"Dasar, _bakka ouji_."

"Oi, jangan samakan aku dengan alien gendut pecinta satwa di Gint*ma itu, dong…"

"Heee? Bukannya kalian sebelas-duabelas, ya? Dulunya mah ganteng, tapi makin ke sini otaknya semakin geser ke dengkul."

" _Mou_ … Chii- _chan_ , plis jangan OOC lebih dari ini!"

"Hmm…" Chisato menyentuh dagu Kaoru. "Mesti banget nih aku bilang sejelas-jelasnya?"

Wajah Kaoru merona sekilas. "Tolonglah, demi _bakka ouji_ -mu ini…"

Sebenarnya dalam hati Chisato sudah gemas dengan reaksi kekasihnya yang lugu nan goblok itu, tapi namanya juga Chisato… meski sedang menikmati _private time_ dengan Kaoru, tentu saja tidak semua sisi memalukannya ia tunjukkan.

Chisato menarik lengan Kaoru sampai kepala kekasihnya itu menempel di dadanya, agar bisa mendengar suara detak jantungnya. Selain itu, Chisato juga membuat tangan Kaoru menggenggam pergelangan tangannya erat-erat agar dapat merasakan debaran dari urat nadinya.

"Apa masih belum jelas apa yang kumaksud?" tanya Chisato menahan kesal.

"Iya, iya… jantungmu berdebar kencang." Jawab Kaoru. "Kamu sedang memikirkan hal mesum?"

Chisato menundukan wajahnya untuk menutupi rona di pipinya. "Kalau 'iya', bagaimana?"

Kaoru mengelus kepala Chisato. "Kuhargai niatmu, namun maaf aku tidak mau untuk saat ini."

"Kenapa?"

"Chii- _chan_ terlihat memaksakan diri." Jelas Kaoru. "Aku enggak mau melakukannya dengan wajahmu yang seperti itu."

Chisato tiba-tiba membuka atasannya sehingga bra ungunya terekspos dengan jelas.

"Kamu yakin masih bisa menolak setelah melihatku begini?" tanya Chisato dengan nada menantang sambil menarik Kaoru kembali dengan posisi membawahinya.

Kaoru menghela nafas kemudian menciumi leher Chisato.

"Hnggghn!" Chisato terkesiap.

"Aku berani taruhan ini akan selesai bahkan tidak sampai kamu membuka semua pakaianmu." Tukas Kaoru.

"Huh!" dengus Chisato sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

Meski pada awalnya, Chisato berniat melakukan hubungan intim dengan Kaoru. Nyatanya, Chisato tidak bisa menahan rasa malunya tatkala Kaoru menyentuh titik-titik sensitifnya. Mau tak mau Kaoru pun menghentikan permainannya karena tidak tega melihat Chisato yang wajahnya memanas seperti akan menangis. Mereka pun terpaksa menyudahinya dengan tidur saling membelakangi.

* * *

Besoknya…

"Hei, hei, Rinko- _chan_ ~ gimana kemarin di kantor polisi?" tanya Hina dengan tidak sabaran begitu berpapasan dengan Rinko di _lobby_.

"Ah… ya, begitulah…" jawab Rinko sambil sedikit mengingat-ingat. "Aku hanya menjelaskan apa yang kulihat saat insiden itu…"

"Eeeeh~? Masa' hanya itu?" rajuk Hina.

"Me—memangnya… Hikawa- _san_ mau bagaimana?"

"Hmm… kupikir setelah Rinko- _chan_ menceritakan insiden kemarin, apartemen kita akan mendapat layanan keamanan ekstra dari pihak kepolisian untuk beberapa hari ke depan gitu~"

"Bodoh, mana mungkin, 'kan?" timpal Sayo. "Berimajinasi kok yang aneh-aneh begitu kamu."

"Bicara soal keamanan…" Chisato berdehem. "Tidakkah kalian merasa ada orang-orang yang familiar di sekitar apartemen kita?"

Sayo diikuti teman-teman yang lain pun mulai memperhatikan sekeliling.

"Ah, para _bodyguard_ wanita berpakaian hitam itu…" kata Aya.

" _Fu_ — _fuee_ … masa', sih?" sahut Kanon dengan panik khasnya setelah melihat berbagai patung Michelle di halaman apartemen.

"Yahoo~ Kanon, Kaoru, juga kalian~" sapa Kokoro sambil melompat turun dari patung Michelle yang berada di tengah air mancur.

"Ko—Kokoro/Kokoro- _chan_ /Tsurumaki- _san_?!" seru kesepuluh gadis itu.

"Duh, masa' pagi-pagi wajah kalian pada muram begitu, sih?" kata Kokoro.

"Tsu—Tsurumaki- _san_ , apa yang sebetulnya terjadi pada apartemen kami?" tanya Maya.

"Hmm?" Kokoro masih belum nyambung dengan keterkejutan para _senpai_ -nya itu.

Sayo menghela nafas. "Apa keluargamu membeli saham apartemen ini?"

"Iya, dong~" jawab Kokoro ringan.

"Tapi… kenapa?" Chisato tak kalah penasaran.

Kokoro menghampiri Chisato. "Kudengar karena apartemen ini tidak cukup aman, Chisato sampai kehilangan senyumnya."

"Makanya aku pun memutuskan untuk membelinya dan mengelolanya di bawah perusahaan milik keluargaku, supaya tak hanya senyummu namun juga senyum semua penghuni kembali, simpel 'kan?" ujar Kokoro sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Benar-benar khas Tsurumaki- _san_ , ya?" komentar Yukina sambil tersenyum tipis.

" _Princess_ Kokoro, terima kasih atas kemurahan hatimu." Ucap Kaoru lebay sambil menggenggam tangan Kokoro dengan kedua tangannya.

 _Kenapa aku sampai merepotkan orang sebanyak ini, sih? Bahkan sampai membuat Kokoro-chan membeli apartemen ini…_ gumam Chisato.

"Ah, Chisato! Kok, kamu merengut lagi?" tanya Kokoro setengah mengagetkannya. "Apa jangan-jangan kamu memikirkan biaya sewanya akan naik?"

"A—ah, iya… aku agak kepikiran soal itu." Jawab Chisato bohong.

"Tenang saja, semuanya~!" seru Kokoro. "Sampai kalian lulus biaya sewa akan ditanggung oleh kami! Ini semua berlaku untuk semua mantan pelanggan CiRCLE~!"

"EEEEEEH?!" seru kesepuluh gadis itu lagi.

"Kami juga sudah mengkonfirmasikannya dengan wali kalian masing-masing." Tambah salah satu dari trio _bodyguard_ khusus Kokoro.

"Ah, gawat! Kalian sudah mau masuk ke kelas masing-masing, ya?" ucap Kokoro yang tumben-tumbennya peka. "Hei, para wanita berbaju hitam! Cepat antar mereka ke kampus, ya!"

"Siap, Kokoro- _sama_!" jawab ketiga _bodyguard_ di belakangnya.

Kemudian mereka menyiapkan _limousine_ dan setengah mendorong kesepuluh gadis yang masih ternganga itu masuk.

* * *

Siangnya saat jam makan siang di fakultas ekonomi bisnis…

"Hei, Kanon, Aya- _chan_ …" panggil Chisato pelan pada kedua temannya yang tengah menikmati makan siang masing-masing.

"Hmm?" sahut keduanya dengan mulut penuh.

Wajah Chisato merona. "Mungkin ini bukan pertanyaan yang pantas untuk diajukan saat sedang makan seperti ini…"

Kanon menelan makanannya dengan sedikit terburu-buru. "Tidak apa-apa, kok, Chisato- _chan_. Kamu sedang ada masalah, 'kan? Ceritakan saja, pasti akan kami dengarkan."

Aya pun manggut-manggut. "Benar, benar! Kalau disimpan sendiri terus nanti kamu yang pusing sendiri, lho."

Chisato pun mulai menceritakan kejadian semalam.

"Jadi, dulu bagaimana kalian melakukannya saat pertama kali?" tanya Chisato begitu selesai bercerita.

Kedua teman di hadapannya itu saling pandang dengan wajah merah padam.

"Wa—waktu itu Misaki- _chan_ enggak sengaja melakukannya karena mabuk setelah makan banyak whiskey bonbon…" ujar Kanon.

Aya dan Chisato membelalakkan matanya. "Kok, bisa?!"

"A—awalnya saat memakannya bareng-bareng di rumah Kokoro- _chan_ sih dia baik-baik saja… dia baru mabuk berat saat perjalanan pulang…"

"Tunggu, jadi kamu diserangnya di jalan, Kanon?!" pekik Chisato.

"Mi—Misaki- _chan_ hanya meng- _kabedon_ kemudian menciumku kalau di jalan… la—lalu…"

"Lalu?"

"'Aku menginginkanmu, Kanon- _san_ ' begitu katanya, sehingga aku pun membawanya ke rumahku karena dia sudah tinggal ambruk saja setelah bilang begitu…" jelas Kanon.

"Dan di rumahmu kebetulan sedang sepi karena orangtuamu sedang dinas ke luar kota, begitu?" tebak Chisato.

Kanon mengangguk. "Dan terjadilah…"

"Kamu enggak menolaknya?" tanya Chisato.

"Ma—mana bisa! Apalagi setelah melihat Misaki- _chan_ yang otot perutnya seksi seperti itu…"

 _Ah, pantesan…_ gumam Chisato dan Aya dengan datar.

"Nah, kalau Aya- _chan_ dengan Hina- _chan_ gimana?" Chisato beralih ke Aya.

"E—eh?!" Aya terkesiap.

"Tenang saja, aku dan Kanon enggak akan ember, kok." Jamin Chisato disambut anggukan Kanon.

"I—itu…"

"Itu?"

"Chisato- _chan_ ingat enggak saat kita pertama kali _training camp_ sendiri tanpa campur tangan agensi kita?"

"Oh, musim gugur dua tahun yang lalu itu, ya?" kata Chisato berusaha mengingat-ingat.

Aya manggut-manggut. "Hina- _chan_ melakukannya padaku saat kami latihan berdua saja di studio villa…"

"Ah, iya… waktu itu aku, Maya- _chan_ , dan Eve- _chan_ sedang keluar untuk membeli bahan makanan sih, ya…" ujar Chisato dengan nada sedikit menyesal.

"Memangnya Aya- _chan_ sudah jadian dengan Hina- _chan_ sejak dua tahun yang lalu?" tanya Kanon.

"Bisa dibilang begitu, sih…"

"Eh? Kok, kesannya seperti tidak yakin begitu, Aya- _chan_?" tanya Kanon heran.

"Yah, kalian 'kan tahu sendiri Hina- _chan_ kayak gimana… waktu itu saja rasanya aku seperti dipermainkan olehnya karena dia tak pernah serius!" ujar Aya.

Chisato dan Kanon pun mengusap-usap punggung Aya.

"Kalau sekarang gimana?" tanya Chisato kemudian.

Aya tersenyum sambil memandangi cincin yang tersemat di jari manisnya. "Perasaannya sama denganku, dia tak pernah main-main denganku semenjak pertama kali melakukannya."

Kanon tertegun melihat senyuman Aya. "Senyum gadis yang sedang jatuh cinta memang beda, ya?"

" _Mo_ — _mou_ … apaan, sih, Kanon- _chan_?" dengus Aya. "Kamu sendiri juga tadi terlihat mesum saat mengingat-ingat _abs_ -nya Misaki- _chan_!"

"Sudah, sudah~ sesama gadis yang sedang jatuh cinta jangan saling meledek~" Chisato sok-sok melerai sambil menahan tawa.

"Ngaca sana!" seru Kanon dan Aya kompak pada Chisato.

Ketiganya pun tertawa.

* * *

"Ah, Kaoru." Ucap Chisato spontan begitu melihat kekasihnya sudah menunggu di depan kelasnya.

"Sudah selesai?" tanya Kaoru.

"Iya, ayo pulang." Jawab Chisato sambil memeluk lengan Kaoru.

Kaoru tersenyum tipis dan mulai berjalan.

Kabar tentang jadiannya Kaoru dan Chisato sudah menyebar ke seluruh penjuru kampus. Meski banyak dari para penggemar mereka yang #PatahHatiNasional , tidak sedikit juga yang mendukung hubungan mereka. Maka tidaklah heran banyak yang menganggap Kaoru dan Chisato sebagai pasangan yang _relationship goal_ banget.

"Hari ini kita mau langsung pulang memangnya?" tanya Kaoru di tengah perjalanan.

"Hmm? Memangnya ada tempat yang ingin kamu kunjungi?"

"Bukan tempat, sih… tapi ya itu…" jelas Kaoru sambil menunjuk Misaki dan Kanon yang sudah menunggu mereka.

"Sore, Shirasagi- _senpai_ , Kaoru- _san_." Sapa Misaki dengan datar seperti biasa.

"Selamat sore juga, Kanon, Misaki- _chan_ ~" balas Chisato ramah.

"Chi—Chisato- _chan_ , kalau enggak keberatan gimana kalau kita _double date_?" ajak Kanon.

"Eh? Hmm… boleh saja, sih." Jawab Chisato. "Kok, kamu baru ngajak sekarang, bukannya dari tadi saja saat kuliah?"

"Misaki- _chan_ mendadak datang, sih…" jelas Kanon.

"Kalau _senpai_ sibuk, tidak ikut dengan kami juga tak apa-apa, kok." Kata Misaki.

"Aku mau, kok." Tukas Chisato. "Kaoru juga, nih… kamu tahu, tapi enggak langsung ngomong sama aku."

"Ahahahaha, maaf, maaf~" ucap Kaoru.

Mereka berempat pun berkunjung ke café cabang dari Hazawa coffee.

* * *

"Selamat datang—ah, Chisato- _san_!" sambut Tsugumi.

"Eh, Tsugumi- _chan_? Kok, kamu di sini?" tanya Chisato.

"Aku disuruh ayah untuk mengecek café cabang kami yang ada di sini." Ujar Tsugumi. "Setiap bulan aku rutin ke sini, kok."

"Oh, kirain untuk melepas kangen dengan Sayo- _san_." Celetuk Misaki sambil melirik gadis bersurai _teal_ yang duduk di meja _counter_.

Sayo yang sedang minum kopi pun langsung menyemburkannya karena kaget. "Uhuk, uhuk! Okusawa- _san_!"

"Syukurlah, sepertinya kalian makin akrab saja." Kata Kaoru yang melihat sekilas bekas _hickey_ di leher Tsugumi. "Ah, benar-benar _hakanai_ ~"

"Ahahahaha… ayo, silakan duduk." Kata Tsugumi.

* * *

Setelah mencatat pesanan kedua pasangan itu, Tsugumi beranjak ke dapur untuk memberikannya pada _chef_ dan _barista_ di sana.

"Usaha keluarga Hazawa benar-benar semakin maju, ya?" komentar Kaoru sambil memandangi sekeliling café.

"Meskipun ini cabangnya, suasananya tidak jauh berbeda dengan café utama di kota asal kita, ya?" timpal Kanon.

"Iya, ya…" Misaki dan Chisato menyahuti sekenanya.

Begitu pesanan mereka datang, mereka pun menikmatinya sambil mengobrol ringan. Ketika mendapati Tsugumi yang hendak ke ruang manajer café, Chisato pun beranjak dari meja dan menyusulnya.

"Ada apa, Chisato- _san_?" tanya Tsugumi ramah.

Chisato tersenyum tipis. "Syukurlah, hubunganmu dengan Sayo- _chan_ semakin akrab, ya?"

"E—eh? Kok, lagi-lagi soal itu?"

"Bukan apa-apa, kok. Hanya saja…" Chisato menghela nafas dengan berat. "Sepertinya aku agak iri dengan kalian yang ternyata tidak malu untuk menunjukan perasaan ke satu sama lain…"

"Aku tahu, kok… cinta tidak harus selalu diungkapkan dengan kontak fisik yang intim, tapi tetap saja…"

Tsugumi menjadi cemas melihat Chisato yang semakin _down_ sehingga ia merangkul sambil mengusap lembut punggung mungil itu. "Chi—Chisato- _san_ …"

"Aku ingin Kaoru menyentuhku, lebih dari sekedar ciuman maupun pelukan…" isak Chisato.

"Chisato- _san_ , silakan." Tsugumi menarik kotak tisu di meja ke hadapan Chisato.

"Te—terima kasih, Tsugumi- _chan_ …" Chisato menarik secukupnya untuk menyeka air matanya. "Maaf, pasti kamu berpikir aku ini aneh… atau bahkan mesum karena sebegitu inginnya untuk disentuh oleh si bodoh itu."

Tsugumi menggeleng. "Tidak sama sekali, kok. Lagipula aku paham perasaan itu, Chisato- _san_."

"Eh?"

"Chisato- _san_ sendiri juga tahu 'kan Sayo- _san_ itu kaku dan sangat enggak peka?"

Chisato manggut-manggut.

"Oleh karena itu, aku sendiri butuh waktu cukup lama untuk mengkodenya agar dia paham apa yang sebetulnya kuinginkan."

Tsugumi tertawa ringan. "Jika dibandingkan kalian, hubungan kami lebih ribet, lho~ membuat seorang Sayo- _san_ lepas dari sifat kakunya itu lamaaaa banget, hihihi~"

Chisato menghela nafas seolah kurang puas dengan pendapat Tsugumi.

"A—ah, maaf… aku jadi keasyikan bicara sendiri." Ucap Tsugumi canggung.

"Soal rasa ingin saling menyentuh itu sebetulnya kami sudah cukup sinkron, namun masalahnya ada di aku, Tsugumi- _chan_ …"

"Umm… maksudnya?"

"Aku ingin Kaoru menyentuhku, namun… aku enggak kuat menahan rasa geli…" ujar Chisato dengan wajah merah padam. "Aku masih terlalu malu dan takut akan reaksinya…"

"Owalah, itu toh masalahnya…" respon Tsugumi hampir bersamaan dengan Kanon dan Aya yang sudah cukup lama menjulurkan kepala mereka dari pintu yang dibuka sebagian.

"Tunggu, Kanon?! Aya- _chan_?! Sejak kapan kalian di situ?!" pekik Chisato.

"Dari tadi, sih…" jawab Aya. "Aku juga ke sini karena dipanggil Kanon- _chan_."

"Chisato- _chan_ curang, nih…" ujar Kanon sambil tertawa garing. "Masa' curhatnya cuma ke Tsugumi- _chan_?"

"So—soalnya… kalian pertama kali melakukannya karena inisiatif dari pasangan kalian masing-masing, 'kan…" jawab Chisato. "Makanya aku kurang bisa _relate_ dengan pengalaman yang kalian punya."

"Iya, iya… maafkan kami, ya, Chisato- _chan_ ~" ucap Aya sambil memeluk Chisato diikuti dengan Kanon dan Tsugumi yang juga memeluk gadis bersurai pirang itu.

" _Mo_ — _mou_ … sesak, tahu." Keluh Chisato sambil tertawa kecil.

"Nah, karena Chisato- _chan_ sudah mulai tersenyum, boleh dong dimulai lagi curhatnya?" kata Kanon.

Chisato pun kembali curhat sambil meminta saran pada ketiga temannya itu.

* * *

"Ke belakangnya lama banget sih mereka?" keluh Misaki sambil mengaduk-aduk minumannya karena bosan. "Rasanya jadi seperti sedang kencan buta saja."

"Ayolah, Misaki~ jangan merengek seperti itu." Tegur Kaoru dengan gaya sok gantengnya. "Mungkin saja para gadis itu ingin membicarakan hal yang tak boleh didengar kita."

"Ah, atau mungkin Misaki cemburu, takut Kanon ditikung salah satu dari tiga _koneko-chan_ di sana?" goda Kaoru.

"Hah? Apaan, sih? Ngaco aja." Jawab Misaki jutek.

"Fufufu, posesif itu tidak baik, lho~"

"Dibilangin, aku enggak cemburu atau apa juga…"

Tak terasa para gadis itu sudah kembali.

"Kaoru, ayo pulang." Ajak Chisato.

"Oh, kamu sudah selesai?" Kaoru bertanya balik.

"Iya, buruan makanya." Jawab Chisato sambil menarik lengan Kaoru dan meraih tasnya.

"Kami duluan, ya!" pamit Kaoru dan Chisato sambil berlalu.

"Astaga, Shirasagi- _san_ gaspol banget." Komentar Sayo.

"Baru mau ngomong gitu aku." Sahut Misaki.

* * *

Malamnya…

"Acara TV-nya membosankan, ya? Mau ganti _channel_?" tanya Kaoru sambil menoleh ke kekasihnya yang tengah bersandar di pundaknya.

"Enggak usah, lama-lama malas juga nonton." Jawab Chisato sambil menekan tombol _off_ pada _remote_.

"Oh, ya sudah…" ucap Kaoru sambil meraih novel di meja.

Chisato merebut novel itu dan membaringkan kepalanya ke paha Kaoru.

"He—hei… jangan iseng, dong. Aku mau lanjut membacanya…" rajuk Kaoru.

"Tapi aku maunya _quality time_ sama kamu, bagaimana dong?"

Kaoru menghela nafas. "Kamu ingin bermesraan denganku?"

"Mencoba membiasakan sih lebih tepatnya…"

"Hmm?"

Chisato bangun kemudian duduk. "Aku ingin kamu menyentuhku."

"Di bagian mana?"

"Mengusap perlahan saja dari wajah hingga ke bawah." Jelas Chisato.

Kaoru mulai paham. "Ah, iya… Chii- _chan_ sejak dulu selalu risih dengan _skinship_ sih, ya…"

"Makanya kamu jadi lebih mudah merasa tergelitik."

"Kamu mau 'kan bantu aku?" tanya Chisato sambil meletakkan tangan kanan Kaoru di pipinya.

"Aku ingin dekat denganmu, namun aku tak tahu lagi caranya selain ini…"

"Tentu saja, Chii- _chan_." Kaoru menyanggupi. "Kalau sudah enggak kuat menahan geli, bilang saja, ya?"

Kaoru pun mulai membelai lembut dari ujung kepala, kemudian pipi, leher…

"Chii- _chan_ …"

"Hmm?"

"Boleh aku membuka pakaianmu?"

"U—untuk apa?"

"'Kan kamu yang bilang agar terbiasa…" ujar Kaoru.

"Ka—kamu hanya akan menyentuhnya, 'kan?" selidik Chisato.

"Iya, aku hanya akan menyentuhnya dengan tanganku, kok…" jawab Kaoru. "Aku tak akan menciumi tubuhmu seperti tempo hari."

"Ya sudah, lakukan sesukamu." Ucap Chisato pasrah.

Kaoru melucuti atasan Chisato, namun masih menyisakan branya.

" _My_ Juliet, Chisato…" bisik Kaoru sambil mengelus dari leher hingga dada.

"Hnggh…" Chisato agak tergelitik karena nafas Kaoru tepat di depan telinganya.

Kaoru menekan-nekan dengan lembut bagian paling menonjol, bagian paling sensitif yang disembunyikan bra itu.

"Nnnnnh…!"

Berbeda dengan sebelumnya, Kaoru kali ini membuka satu-satunya pelindung bagian atas tubuh mungil itu tanpa permisi.

"Hyaaaa…!" jerit Chisato kaget sekaligus malu sambil menutupi payudaranya dengan kedua tangan.

"Kamu masih belum siap?" tanya Kaoru. "Aku sudah terbiasa melihatnya saat kita mandi bersama, 'kan?"

"Te—tetap saja rasanya beda, tahu…" jawab Chisato dengan wajah merah padam.

"Ya sudah, kalau maumu hanya sampai sini maka akan kusudahi sa—"

"Tunggu!"

Kaoru menoleh ke belakang.

"Aku 'kan hanya malu, lantas kamu langsung berhenti karena itu?" kata Chisato.

"Bukankah ini reaksi yang wajar untuk kuberikan?"

"Haaah… baiklah, baiklah." Ucap Kaoru sambil menggaruk tengkuknya. "Makanya singkirkan dulu tanganmu dari sana."

Kaoru kembali ke posisi membawahi Chisato yang berbaring di sofa.

Chisato pun memejamkan matanya, menajamkan indera perabanya. Sentuhan Kaoru pada payudaranya kembali merangsangnya, dapat dirasakan dirinya nyaris mencapai puncak ditandai dengan kedua putingnya yang menegang.

Namun Kaoru tak memegang janjinya, gadis bersurai ungu itu mendekatkan kepalanya ke depan kedua buah dada itu dan mulai menjilati serta menghisap putingnya secara bergantian.

"Ngaaaaah!" Chisato menjerit sejadi-jadinya sampai air matanya menetes.

Sementara mulutnya sibuk merangsang payudaranya, tangannya yang bebas mengelus kemaluan Chisato yang masih terlindungi oleh celana dalamnya. Sambil tetap menghisap puting Chisato layaknya bayi yang menyusu pada ibunya, kedua tangannya melucuti rok dan celana dalam Chisato membuat kekasihnya itu benar-benar telanjang bulat kali ini.

"Sudah mulai basah, ya? Tapi ini masih belum puncaknya…" ucap Kaoru sambil memasukkan telunjuknya ke lubang kebahagiaan dunia itu dan mulai mengocoknya.

"Kaoru… Kaoru…!" jerit Chisato sampai kakinya menendang-nendang.

"Berusahalah, sebentar lagi saja, Chii- _chan_ …"

Kaoru menambahkan jumlah jari yang dimasukannya. Dari yang hanya satu, kemudian menjadi dua jari. Tangannya dengan lincah merangsang bagian intim gadis pujaannya hingga ia hanya mampu pasrah dengan desahan erotis yang tak henti-hentinya keluar dari mulutnya.

"Ngggghn… Kaoru, ja—jangan… hentikan, kumohon…" pinta Chisato dengan lenguhan nafas dan isakan menjadi satu.

"Berpeganganlah denganku, kamu hampir sampai."

Chisato pun menurut dan memeluk leher Kaoru erat.

"Tidak apa-apa, menjeritlah."

"Nggggghn… hyaaaahn…!" jerit Chisato tepat saat bagian intimnya menyemburkan _love juice_ -nya dengan cukup banyak, tanda ia telah sampai pada klimaksnya.

" _Omedetou_ …" Kaoru mengecup bibir Chisato kemudian menjilati cairan yang membasahi tangannya.

Chisato hanya bisa mengangguk dengan lemas.

"Kao- _chan_ curang… katanya tadi hanya pakai tangan?"

Kaoru tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Kalau hanya pakai tangan, belum tentu aku bisa melihat Chii- _chan_ yang semanis tadi~"

" _Bakka_ Kao- _chan_ …" dengus Chisato sambil menutupi bagian atas tubuhnya dengan pakaiannya.

Kaoru hanya tersenyum meledeknya.

Chisato membalas ciuman Kaoru dengan _French kiss_ sambil mengelus pelan bagian selangkangan kekasihnya itu.

"Sikapmu boleh saja tenang saat menggodaku, namun junior-mu sepertinya tidak, ya~?" Chisato balas menggodanya.

"Ahahahaha…" Kaoru tertawa canggung.

Chisato pun mengenakan kimono mandi sebagai ganti pakaiannya, kemudian ia meraih kondom di laci obat-obatan.

Lalu, Chisato pun duduk di pangkuan Kaoru.

"Hei, Kao- _chan_ …" kata Chisato dengan nada menggoda sambil menggigit bungkus alat kontrasepsi itu.

Kaoru menelan ludah melihat kekasihnya yang semakin erotis, memacu nafsu birahinya.

"Kalau kamu mau mencobanya malam ini, aku siap, kok…" ujar Chisato. "Bagaimana jawabanmu?"

"Ini akan menyakitkan, lho… yakin kamu?"

" _Don't ruin the mood again_ , _bakka_ Kao- _chan_." Gerutu Chisato sambil menggembungkan kedua pipinya.

Kaoru tertawa. " _Well_ , _if you don't mind_ …"

* * *

 **Hayooo... yang baca sampai habis padahal belum cukup umur**

 **Kerad juga kamu, ya**


End file.
